


Dirty Water

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Family, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, This is ridiculous, locker room shenanigans, mention of homophobic attack, mentions of controlling behaviour, swim teacher rami, uncle joe - Freeform, will add tags when the sexy times start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: It was like someone had spied into his thoughts as he wanked off and created a man to his specifications.Curls? Check. Beautiful eyes? Check. Gorgeous smile? Check. Amazing body? Check. Sweet and kind? Seemed to be; if the way he was interacting with Noah was any indicationOr Joe takes his nephew swimming and finds it more interesting than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is nonsense. I just like the idea of Rami being hot and wet and making Joe all flustered tbh.  
> Un betaed so all mistakes are mine. Please don’t share with Rami or Joe etc etc.

Joe could hear the buzzing of his phone as it vibrated across his bedside locker. He swatted at it, peering through one eye over at the window to assess the time.  
It stopped and Joe settled again onto his pillow, until the buzzing began again.  
Groaning he swiped the screen and slapped the phone to his ear.  
“ ‘Lo” He croaked, trying to clear his voice.  
“Really Joe?” He heard his sister’s cheery voice; she’d probably been up for hours.  
“It’s 11am Joe, you planning on getting up anytime soon?” She enquired. He could hear his nephews squeaking in the background. He couldn’t deal with kids in the morning time. He’d be a shit parent. 

“I was up late writing Mary. I work better at night” he huffed at her.

“Right well, I need to ask a favour. A big one actually.” Mary sounded hesitant; Joe really hoped it wasn’t babysitting. He loved his nephews but he was exhausted; he couldn’t pretend to be a dinosaur all day.

“Shoot” Joe said around a yawn.

“Noah has swimming at 3pm. One of the dance teachers has had to take time off and I haven’t found a replacement. Noah’s lesson can’t be changed. Could you take him for me?” Mary sounded desperate. She wouldn’t ask Joe otherwise. He knew that. 

“Today? Sure” he replied falling back against his pillows. It was a nice day from what he could see through a small gap in his curtains. Might be nice to sit by the pool. 

“Uhhhh it’s actually for the next three weeks. I’m sorry Joe. Ben is working - I can’t get out of this.” She took a deep breath “You could write poolside, there’s a deck and tables and parasols. It’s nice.” 

Joe couldn’t say no to his sister. She was his best friend.

“Sure. I ll pick him up at 2.30 then”

Mary sounded relieved and Joe decided to get another couple of hours sleep.

*********************

Joe pulled into the pool car park and found a space near the changing rooms.  
As he was taking their bags out from the boot he heard the crunch of gravel as a car parked up beside him.  
The driver got out and whistled as he walked past Joe.  
“Nice car” he said with a smile as he hurried into the building.  
Joe admired the man from behind; his black shorts tight around his bum. Joe raised his brows and hoped to God that he wasn’t Noah’s teacher. 

After Noah was changed, they sat poolside and watched some kids splash about in the nursery pool.  
“Have you seen your teacher yet?” Joe asked Noah, watching the boy as he scanned the busy pool deck. 

“No” he laughed “Rami is always late” he smiled at Joe. “Mum doesn’t mind. She says he’s really good so it’s ok.”

“You like him? Is he a good teacher?” Joe enquired.

“Yeah, He’s fun” Noah answered as he fiddled with his goggles, “Oh there he is! See you later!” Noah rushed over to the lifeguard tower where the man from the car park stood chatting to another teacher. 

“Fuck” Joe whispered.  
He was wearing the regulation black swim shorts, but they seemed shorter than everyone else’s; showing off his thin but strong looking tanned legs.  
He was pushing wayward curls off his face and smiled wide when he saw Noah run over.  
“Hey buddy” he high fived him.  
“Ready to go?”  
Noah nodded and Rami watched as Noah dived cleanly into the pool. 

Joe’s eyes widened as he realised he was staring. He was unable to tear his eyes away from Rami as he sat with his legs dangling in the pool. He was obviously talking to Noah about what he wanted him to do; pointing this way and that. Joe wasn’t listening just ogling and probably being generally creepy.  
Pulling his eyes away he looked around to make sure no one had seen him eyeing up one of the swim teachers. 

It was like someone had spied into his thoughts as he wanked off and created a man to his specifications.  
Curls? Check. Beautiful eyes? Check. Gorgeous smile? Check. Amazing body? Check. Sweet and kind? Seemed to be; if the way he was interacting with Noah was any indication.

The next hour passed quickly and Joe had written exactly one paragraph. He couldn’t concentrate when Rami was wet and tanned, laughing with Noah and generally being fucking gorgeous. It was rude really.  
Joe pulled his sunglasses from his head as he watched Noah walk over, chatting animatedly with Rami; might as well attempt to look a little bit cool he thought to himself.  
Joe eyed Rami carefully as he made his way over to the seating area; stopping briefly to talk to a colleague.  
His wet shorts left little to the imagination. Should he be teaching kids when that was kinda on display? But then kids didn’t notice things like that did they? And neither did every other normal adult at the pool. Just Joe. Just Joe who hadn’t had sex in six months. God, was that some sort of health hazard? Would his dick stop working or something? 

“Uncle Joe?” He was ripped from his daydream about ‘not using your cock’ diseases by his nephew.  
“Rami wants to talk to you about my lesson next week.”  
And that was all he needed. To be up close with a man that could only be described as his wank material for the foreseeable future. 

“Ummm, maybe your mum should call him?” He muttered as Rami walked up to him.

“Joe right?” He held out his hand, still wet from the pool and surprisingly large for such a small built man.  
Joe shook it, thankful that his sweaty palm was disguised by Rami’s wet one.

“Yeah, uhhh hi. Ummmm Rami is it?” Joe knew his damn name. He’d spent the last hour imagining himself moaning it. 

“Noah says you’ll be bringing him to lessons the next few weeks?” Rami smiled at him and Joe felt like someone had released a million butterflies into his stomach.  
How was this guy so fucking attractive? Maybe because he was wet? Drops of water were slowly making their way down Rami’s pecs, and toned stomach and soaking into the waistband of those goddamn swim shorts. He wanted to lick those drops up, nibble up his chest and suck on his nipples. 

Joe realised then he hadn’t said anything for about a minute and he tore his gaze from Rami’s body, up to his face; where he was met with a smirk.  
Joe cleared his throat and Rami bit into his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile.  
Joe knew he was blushing, was a hazard of being ginger with pale skin - anything set it off. 

“Ummmmm” He’d already said that hadn’t he? Fuck.  
“Yes. Yes. That’s right.” He quickly added, although at this point he’d forgotten the actual question. 

“Right. Well if it’s ok with you, could Noah have a longer lesson next week? Im getting him ready for a swim meet.” Rami smiled and ruffled Noah’s hair.  
“He’s good. I think he ll do well.” He added.

“Is that ok Uncle Joe?” Noah was frowning at him as he managed to tear his eyes away from Rami.

“Yeah, that’s fine” Joe answered “I can work on my script. Not a problem.”

“Oh you’re a writer? Sounds interesting” Rami smiled again in Joe’s direction and he felt giddy. Some of Rami’s wet curls were hanging over his forehead and joe wanted to pull at them. 

“Maybe I could read something of yours sometime?” Rami asked.  
Was he flirting? Joe’s head spun as he tried to say something flirty back.  
“Maybe you can” he winked and then realised he had his sunglasses on and Rami couldn’t see his eyes.  
He was a disaster.  
Rami looked puzzled and then grinned at Joe, lowering his eyes and looking up at him. He knew exactly what he was doing and Joe was way out of practice with this. 

“Uncle Joe can I get ice cream please?” Noah tugged on Joe’s t- shirt and pulled his thoughts away from the ridiculous eye fucking he was attempting through a pair of sunglasses. 

“Yeah. Umm. Nice to meet you Rami. See you next week.” His knew his face was crimson; he could never be cool around guys he found attractive, hence why he hadn’t had sex in six months. 

“See you next week Noah and it was nice to meet you too Joe.” Rami winked as he walked off and Joe wanted to jump into the pool to hide. 

“Why were you being weird?” Noah asked licking his ice cream as they walked to the car.  
“When? I’m usually weird Noah; you know that” Joe grinned at his nephew.  
“No. With Rami. You were all red and weird.” He gestured with his hand, flapping it round his face.

“Ummm just, I was hot. Yeah. Hot from the sun. You know me, all pale and sun makes me red and stuff.”

“What like a vampire?” Noah laughed.

Joe snorted “yeah exactly! like a vampire!”

And he knew precisely who he wanted to bite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe pines and then does something quite stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler. Let’s pretend it’s not a real chapter, as it’s so short. I don’t wanna lose momentum writing this so I thought I’d post this now. Kinda like the way it ends.  
> Anyways there will probs be five chapters now.  
> Don’t share with the boys etc etc. And it’s unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes.

The next week went by so slowly. Joe spent most of his time writing. Well actually that’s a lie, he spent most of his time thinking about hot swim teacher Rami, and writing in-between pacing around trying not to wank over his nephew’s teacher.  
He was so horny, it was becoming a problem. He’d had lots of boyfriends; but lately he hadn’t clicked with anyone he’d dated and his dry phase was almost a fucking desert at this point. 

Joe met his best friend, Martin for some beers on Thursday night and retold his meeting Rami story through Martin’s hysterical laughter. 

“Joe what the fuck? Just ask him out. You’re not shy!” Martin was wiping the tears off his red cheeks while Joe glared at him.

“He’s so hot though” Joe said sadly “and we both know I’m a bit of a geek”

“Hey! Maybe he’s into that?” Martin waved his hand up and down gesturing at Joe “y’know, like smart, geeky guys who blush when an attractive man speaks to them” Martin started laughing again and Joe wanted to throw his beer in Martin’s face. But he was sad and horny and the beer was helping with the sad part.  
Sort of. 

“Just ask him out Joe. What’s the worst that could happen?” Martin asked; actually sounding like he cared. 

“He could hear me?” Joe mumbled  
“And he could say no.”  
And if he did Joe would still have to see him when he took Noah to his lessons. That would be torture. 

“Why don’t you get to know him better, have a chat? Maybe he’s married?” Martin helpfully added.

“What? No. I don’t think so. He wasn’t wearing a ring.” Joe went through the mental photos he’d taken of every part of Rami’s body. There was definitely no ring. 

“Listen, just spend some time with him, ok? He might be a dick. You only spoke for a short time.” Martin finished his pint and pulled on his jacket, ready to leave.  
Joe downed the rest of his and joined Martin as they walked out to find a cab. 

After Martin hailed a cab, Joe walked home. Martin was right; he needed to get to know a bit about Rami. He could have a boyfriend or girlfriend and Joe wouldn’t want to make Rami feel awkward.  
He could ask Noah, he’d known Rami for about a year. Was having a 10 year old wing man weird?  
Probably.  
And unlikely that Rami would have shared anything about his private life with a kid.  
He needed to spend some time with Rami without Noah around. But hanging around the pool while Rami was working; and without a child as an excuse to be there, may actually get him arrested.  
He’d sleep on it. Maybe he’d have some fresh ideas in the morning.

 

“Hello? Bay County Pool, how may I help you?”  
“Yes hello, I was looking to book some adult swim lessons. I have a recommendation for a teacher. Could you tell me if he has any availability please?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe regrets his idea, until Rami makes it clear this probably isn’t one sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrghhh this fic was planned out to a t, and then I go and start writing and all sorts of shit happens.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I have had such lovely comments on this which I am so grateful for as this isn’t the type of fic I normally write. Thank you!  
> Also this is supposed to be set in California, I know nothing about that part of the world and whether or not Bay County actually exists. And I apologise for any “British- isms” that may appear. 
> 
> Please come chat to me about Mazlek on Tumblr @ivebeensleepingonramimalek
> 
> Not betaed so any mistakes are mine. Please don’t send to Joe or Rami etc etc.

It was approximately an hour after his bright idea and telephone conversation that Joe realised two things.  
One; he would have to spend time practically half naked with Rami, and not in the good way, and two; he’d have to pretend he couldn’t swim, when in actual fact he could. Really fucking well. He swam for his school and the county when he was a teenager.  
He blamed his now ridiculous idea on his hangover and hoped that if and when Rami found out he had lied, he would see the funny side or think he was romantic. Unlikely. But Joe was nothing but an optimist. 

 

Rami yawned as he made his way into the pool building. His eyes stung with exhaustion; staying up late to work on an audition scene seemed like a good idea at the time but he was regretting it as he changed for his 7.30am lesson.  
Grabbing a coffee from the staff room, he made his way to reception to check his lessons for the weekend; Saturdays were always busy, but Sunday seemed busier than normal and he had a new beginner lesson at 6pm.

“Fuck” He muttered to himself, rubbing at his eyes. His audition was Monday morning and he really wanted to finish early. He looked at the name “Joe Mazzello” - didn’t ring any bells but it did remind him of the cute guy he met last week; Joe, Noah’s uncle. He smiled to himself as he remembered he’d see him again today. He was gorgeous and so adorable and shy, Rami couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The wood of the pool deck was warm against his bare feet, the heat of the day not uncomfortable. Yet. He’d grown up here and the heat didn’t bother him but it made the kids cranky sometimes, meaning they just wanted to splash about the pool rather than actually listen and learn.  
Rami dived into the pool, letting the cool water revive him from his tiredness. He swam 20 lengths before his first student arrived.  
Pulling himself out of the pool, he greeted Hannah and avoided her mother’s heated stare at his wet torso. He was used to attention, he knew he had a good body; working hard to keep in shape but sometimes he wished he had a sign to hold up saying he wasn’t interested.  
He sighed and made his way over to the crate of water wings. It was gonna be a long day. 

Joe’s heart hammered in his chest as he and Noah entered the pool building. Noah went to change and Joe headed to the shop for a cold drink. It was especially hot today; he had slathered on so much sun cream he was actually whiter than usual. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why Rami was having this affect on him. He’d only met him once, but Joe fell fast, too fast and he loathed to admit it, but he was lonely. Script writing meant a lot of late nights and a lot of working alone, not giving a lot of opportunity for meeting people. Wiping his sweaty palms on his blue shorts and blowing out a breath he made his way to the pool deck to meet Noah. 

Joe wished he’d slipped and cracked his head on the slippery tiles, knocking himself out when he rounded the corner and was met with the sight of Rami hoisting himself out of the pool. The sight stopped him in his tracks; an imaginary James Bond soundtrack playing in his head.  
Rami’s biceps bulged obscenely as they took his weight on the side of the pool, his insanely toned stomach appeared and then those damn shorts; the ones joe wanted to peel him out of. Joe took a shuddering breath in and hoped his shorts hid what was happening down there. 

He hadn’t managed to move, and Rami now had a knee on the pool side and was standing up and shaking out his hair. Joe wanted cry; it was like a dream. A very specific dream. 

“Joe!” Rami spotted him glued to the spot and walked over smiling.  
“Hey!” He looked really happy thought Joe. Weird. Why was he so happy to see him?  
“Ummmm hi.......errr hi Rami” Joe stuttered and prayed he wasn’t flushed red from watching Rami.  
Rami grinned at him. “You ok? You look kinda lost” he touched Joe’s elbow gently and Joe’s heart decided to remind him he had an irregular heartbeat. 

“Just waiting for Noah” Joe smiled softly at Rami and noticed his eyes were locked on his face. They both stood staring at each other, lost in a moment; Rami’s hand still on Joe’s elbow. 

“Uncle Joe!” Noah came running over “I can’t find my goggles!” He panted.  
It didn’t escape Joe that Rami’s hand seemed to linger before he pulled it away and started talking to Noah. Meanwhile Joe was trying to calm his racing heart. How the hell was he gonna survive the lesson tomorrow? Maybe he should cancel? 

“Joe?” Rami’s deep voice bought him out of his thoughts, “You have Noah’s goggles there?”  
Joe dug through his own bag, pulling out his laptop and handing it to Rami to hold.  
The goggles were buried under his hoodie; he gave them to Noah and watched as he dived into the pool.  
“Gonna write again today?” Rami raised his eyebrows, passing Joe’s laptop over to him.  
“Yeah, hope to. I’m easily distracted though” Joe replied absentmindedly, putting his laptop away.  
He zipped his bag and looked at Rami who was smirking at him.

“Well good luck with that” he laughed and walked over to the pool edge and bent over to talk to Noah in the pool.  
Joe’s mouth went dry as the wet black fabric pulled tight over Rami’s ass.

“Fuck writing the script” whispered Joe to himself, “maybe I ll write a poem about that body. Fucking hell.”  
Joe ran his hand through his hair and made his way over to the seating area, settling down and getting ready for his hour of taking mental photos of Rami for his own personal use. 

He did feel a little creepy, but what was that earlier with Rami and the elbow holding? And the minute before Noah had called him? There had been something there. He was sure. But Rami was too gorgeous for him - maybe he felt sorry for Joe, maybe he knew Joe had a crush on him and he was just being nice? 

Joe felt eyes on him and looked over at Rami, again. He was standing poolside staring at Joe. Joe’s pulse picked up; his heart wasn’t gonna thank him for this. Rami smiled and his gaze drifted away to Noah for a second before returning to Joe and, holding Joe’s gaze he ran his open hand down from his chest to the top of his black swim shorts. Joe gulped and shifted in his chair; his leg catching the table and knocking his soda on its side; sending the brown liquid all down his legs.  
“Shit” he groaned as he tried to move his chair away from the table.

To anyone else; Rami’s actions wouldn’t have been noticeable, but Joe knew that was deliberate and totally directed at him.  
He dared to look over at Rami and saw him demonstrating a stroke to Noah, his back muscles rippling under his caramel skin. It was as if nothing had happened and Joe had imagined Rami seductively touching his chest. Joe had to get away and breathe. He was so horny it was crazy, even with soda-sticky legs.  
He quickly found the bathrooms, wiping his legs with wet paper towels and then locking himself in a stall and pushing down on his hardening cock. He couldn’t have a hard on at a pool where kids were running about. What the fuck? He’d be arrested. This was totally because he hadn’t had sex in ages; his body was punishing him for not wanting seedy one night stands and not jumping into bed with any guy that asked.  
He slumped down on the closed toilet and sighed, banging his head back onto the wall.  
He really, really needed to get laid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami looked at Joe carefully. They were standing pretty close and Joe could see waterdrops on Rami’s eyelashes. Joe sucked in a breath under Rami’s gaze. He didn’t like it when Rami didn’t make eye contact and now he felt like Rami’s stare would melt him. It felt heated and Joe, for once managed to hold his own and gaze right back.  
> Or  
> Joe has his first swimming lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update. Writing chaptered fics is new to me and I’m realising how much pressure it is.   
> Also when you’re on holiday and you decide you wanna write another fic - yeah that doesn’t help. At all.   
> All I can now think about is Rami hosting parties in his Ibizian villa.   
> Anyways there’s probably gonna be 6 chapters of this tbh; I mean we’re on chapter four and let’s face it there’s gonna be one whole chapter of smut - c’mon, it’s me.
> 
> This is kinda filler but I didn’t want them jumping straight into bed; which isn’t like me at all. 
> 
> Please don’t send it to anyone that knows Joe or Rami or the actual men themselves, even though I think joe might like it 🤣🤣🤣

Joe sat in his car outside the pool. He watched as the little digital clock numbers changed and got closer and closer to 6pm.   
He’d have to go in soon if he wanted to be on time for his lesson. 

Joe wondered if Rami knew it was him he’d be teaching. He guessed not, he probably would have called and asked what the hell he was doing?   
But then again Rami didn’t know he could swim.   
He ran his hands through his hair and the thought of just driving away seemed like a good plan. 

But then he thought about Rami and how sweet and kind he was and how absolutely gorgeous he was. Joe wanted to see him. He actually wanted to go in. Basically he was desperate and that fact meant he could lie through his back teeth if necessary. 

 

Joe pulled on his bright blue swim shorts, grabbed his towel and shoved the rest of his stuff in a locker. It was unusually quiet at the pool today - the shrieks and calls of the children, curiously absent.   
He heard the door open behind him and a voice; the voice that made heat pool in his stomach 

“It ll be 8 before I’m home....... I’ve a lesson now....... yeah a new booking.......... I know I know........ I ll work on it when I get home”

Joe felt bad; he was evidently keeping Rami from something. He heard a locker bang shut and heard the soft pad of footsteps on the other side of the changing room.   
Joe busied himself with his locker as the footsteps got closer. 

“Umm sorry, the pool is actually closed now” he said to Joe’s back.

Joe turned and watched as Rami’s registered Joe and a smile grew on his face. 

“Joe?” Rami asked, puzzled, cocking his head to the side.   
“You’re Joe Mazzello? My six o’clock lesson?”

Joe closed his locker, looking down, blushing; Rami looked gorgeous, as always. He was wearing his shorter than regulation shorts and a red t-shirt, and managed to make them both look runway worthy. 

“Ummmm yeah, yeah that’s me” Joe mumbled attempting to look Rami in the eye and feeling like he could see into his soul. Those eyes of his really were breathtaking. 

“You come highly recommended” Joe said, smiling shyly at Rami. 

“I’ve a ten year old drumming up business for me now then?” Rami chuckled. 

“Looks like it” laughed Joe, watching Rami’s face as he smiled at Joe laughing. He had the most beautiful teeth and the shape of his mouth was sinful. 

‘What the fuck am I doing?’ He thought to himself as he fiddled with his locker key bracelet. ‘This is gonna be a disaster.’

He looked up to see Rami gazing at his torso, bottom lip between his teeth.   
‘Or maybe not? If that look was anything to go by.’ Joe’s stomach flipped at the thought. There was so much he wanted to do to this man, it was insane. He hadn’t felt this attracted to anyone in years. 

Thankfully (for Joe’s dignity) his ambitious fantasies were interrupted by Rami “...................so I thought we could start off there. That ok with you?”  
Once again, Joe had no idea what Rami had just said; but he nodded along anyway. 

“Okay, lets go then. We won’t go too deep today ‘till I can see what you are already capable of” Rami continued as he walked out to the pool deck and Joe followed along behind him, trying not to think about Rami saying the word “deep” in a very different situation. 

“So you show me what you can do already and then I ll work out a plan for the next few weeks for you” Rami said; stopping at the edge of the pool and tugging off his red t-shirt.

Joe had seen Rami shirtless plenty of times but to actually witness the removal of his clothing was something else entirely. He felt like there should be angels singing or some sexy music playing. 

It took all his strength to remove his eyes from Rami’s torso; his abs were incredible, and once again Joe wanted nothing more than to nibble on his beautiful caramel skin. 

“Errrrr right...... yeah ok.” Joe made his way down the pool steps as Rami headed to the deep end and dived cleanly into the pool.   
Rami swam over to him. He smiled warmly as Joe eyed him nervously.   
“You ok Joe?” Rami asked, concerned  
“We can take this really slow if that’s what you want?” He pushed his hair back from his face and watched Joe curiously. 

Slow? thought Joe, even though he knew Rami was talking about swimming his mind went to candlelit dinners, holidays and meeting each other’s families.   
No he didn’t want to go slow. 

“Ready?” Rami was looking at Joe intently and the heat of his stare was stirring parts of Joe’s body that really shouldn’t be awake right now. 

Joe thought about how his younger nephew Sam, swam. He imitated a doggy paddle; his head up and out of the water, moving along towards the side of the pool. He felt like an idiot as Rami swam beside him.   
Joe swam across the pool a couple of times before Rami spoke,   
“You don’t like putting your head in the water? Find it hard to breathe?” Rami asked.

Yeah Joe found it hard to breathe, but it had absolutely nothing to do with swimming.   
Turns out wet Rami actually in the water was ten times more of a turn on than wet Rami on the poolside. Joe wanted to lift him onto the edge of the pool, situate himself in-between those sinful thighs and kiss Rami senseless. 

Joe stopped at the edge of the pool and ran his hands up his face and into his hair.   
Rami stopped beside him and grinned at him.

“Your hair” he pointed up to the auburn mess on Joe’s head and started to giggle. 

“What?” Asked Joe blushing furiously. What was in his hair? Had he wiped semen through his hair after his preemptive wank before he drove here? (Something he was incredibly grateful he’d done after seeing Rami in the water) 

“It’s all........” Rami waved his hands around “.........crazy” 

“Oh” Joe felt heat rising in his cheeks again, he felt like a fucking chameleon; the way his skin changed colour so regularly. 

“Oh no......” Rami looked crestfallen.   
“I .........I like it. It’s errrrrr......... it’s cute” 

Joe had never seen Rami look anything but confident, but standing here next to him as he fiddled with a loose tile on the edge of the pool he looked; well, he looked like Joe looked a lot of the time.   
Joe smiled down at the water. 

Rami cleared his throat.   
“Right ummmmm so you are obviously confident enough to lift your feet off the bottom and your kicking is really good so I wouldn’t say you ll have any trouble picking the rest up, just need you to get your head in the water”

He was still picking at the tile and wouldn’t look Joe in the eye.   
Joe felt bad. He was pretty sure at this point that Rami liked him; maybe not in the way Joe liked Rami but he always seemed happy to see him. He didn’t want him feeling bad and he also felt like he was keeping Rami from something important. 

“Ummm Rami I heard you on the phone before, sorry........ the changing room was quiet and ........ ughhhh sorry. Is there somewhere you need to be?” Joe watched as Rami submerged his shoulders under the water so just his head was peeking out the water’s surface.

He looked at Joe carefully. They were standing pretty close and Joe could see waterdrops on Rami’s eyelashes. Joe sucked in a breath under Rami’s gaze. He didn’t like it when Rami didn’t make eye contact and now he felt like Rami’s stare would melt him. It felt heated and Joe, for once managed to hold his own and gaze right back.

“No it’s nothing important. I have an audition tomorrow - quite early and I need to run lines. It’s ok. This is my actual job; I should probably concentrate on it” he chuckled.

“Rami no” Joe said firmly.   
“I wish you’d said. I would have cancelled my lesson. I know how hard that line of work is. I’m a script writer”

“Doesn’t matter” Rami replied “C’mon, let’s get those shoulders working and try the technique for front crawl yeah?”

Joe saw Rami’s eyes slide to his upper torso. Joe was proud of his shoulders and upper arms - he like doing some free weights and swimming. Made up for his untoned stomach, which thankfully, was currently hidden by the water. 

“You have errrrr........ you have good strong shoulders.” Rami stuttered out.   
Joe imagined showing Rami his upper body strength by holding him up against a wall and fucking him senseless.

“Ummmm thanks. Do a bit of free weights.......working out isn’t really my thing” Joe laughed “But please, let’s leave this till next week yeah? I ll run lines with you. My swimming technique can wait another week” he moved towards the other side of the pool and Rami followed mumbling something about feeling bad and not telling his manager.

Joe wasn’t really listening, he was just pleased he didn’t have to pretend to be unable to swim for a bit. 

 

After changing, Joe met Rami in the now closed coffee shop and over a stale muffin and green tea, Joe helped Rami with his lines. 

Two hours and three muffins later; Rami closed his script.  
“I’m exhausted” he groaned.

“You need to go get an early night” yawned Joe.

“I really appreciate this Joe” Rami said sincerely as he got up and packed his script into his backpack.

“No problem....... just..... just let me know how it goes yeah?” Joe was folding the muffin cases into tiny squares and staring at the table. 

“Of course. Here put your number in my phone...... I ll text you” Rami handed Joe his phone; and Joe’s stomach flipped. Rami was taking his number!   
‘Calm down’ said the rational part of his brain. It’s just to tell you how he gets on tomorrow. 

Joe stood up, grabbing his bag as Rami hit the lights and set the alarm. They headed out into the darkening car park together. 

“Your car is is fucking gorgeous” Rami breathed; looking admiringly at Joe’s black BMW 3-Series. 

“Uhh thanks” Joe smiled; and because he was feeling brave “Maybe I can give you a ride sometime?” 

Rami smirked “I think I would like that a lot” he said, a cheeky grin spreading across his handsome face as he squeezed Joe’s hand in his own; walking past him towards his own car. 

“Goodnight Joe........ and thank you” he said before jumping into his car and accelerating hard out of the car park; sending gravel flying behind him.

“I’m so fucked” Joe mumbled to himself as he stood staring at the retreating rear lights until they disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Errrrr Joe?” Rami rasped; he was so turned on, but reminding himself they weren’t alone he touched Joe’s shoulder gently. The green cotton of his shirt was soft beneath his fingers and he wanted to rub circles into Joe’s strong shoulder.
> 
> Joe looked up at Rami’s face and, well that was worse if Rami was being honest. His big hazel eyes met Rami’s, the sun hitting his auburn hair and setting it alight; Rami’s hand twitched on Joe’s shoulder, desperately wanting to cup Joes face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but  
> *sings* Let’s get it on........
> 
> Almost 😏

Rami blew out a huge breath and grinned to himself. The audition had gone well and he would find out in a couple of days if he had the part. Granted it was just a part in a production at a small local theatre but it was a start. 

“It went really well! 😊 Thanks so much for your help. Rami x”

Joe choked on his coffee as he saw the message appear on his phone screen. It had been a long time since a text from a guy had caused that sort of reaction.  
Mentally kicking himself at the realisation he wasn’t being asked out on a date, or for a booty call; he messaged Rami back:

“Anytime. Well done you! x”

He would see Rami on Saturday and by then he would know if he’d gotten the part.  
He considered buying a congratulatory gift for Rami; but maybe that was a little too much? Although, Joe thought to himself, he did help Rami run lines and he was damn good so the likelihood of him getting the part was pretty high.  
Flowers. I ll get him flowers Joe thought. Perfect.

Joe picked up the phone, toothbrush still in his mouth  
“Highbhhhh Mawwwy”

“Joe? What are you doing?” Mary sounded exasperated. With two kids of her own, sometimes Joe was like a third.

Joe spat into the sink “Sorry, was brushing my teeth. What’s up?” he asked as he attempted to brush his hair with his other hand; rushing, as he had errands to run before he collected Noah.

“Just letting you know Noah won’t be swimming today.” Mary informed him  
“He’s come down with a high fever this morning.”

“Oh?” Joe tried desperately not to sound disappointed. 

“Oh well I hope he feels better soon” he added.

“I can’t contact the pool though, seems to be a problem with their phone line, I’m taking Noah to the doctors, will you try in a while for me?” She asked and Joe could hear crying in the background. 

Then Joe did something really stupid, something he would regret for a long time  
“It’s ok, I have Rami’s number.”  
As soon as he said it he wished he hadn’t. He could actually see his sister smirking 10 miles down the road. 

“Really? Why.......... why would you have his number Joe?” She sounded so smug and Joe wanted to stick his head in the toilet to punish himself for being a complete idiot. 

“Ummmmmmmmm....... I was helping him with something” 

“Right. Ok. Well he is absolutely gorgeous so I can see why you might be helping him” she sniggered.

“Shut up. I was helping him........ and you’re married by the way. Do I need to remind you? Stop ogling the swimming teachers.” Joe cringed; pot, kettle, black he thought to himself.

“Okay Joey. No need to be all defensive”

“Call me later and let me know how Noah is. I ll deal with Rami.” Joe replied.

“Oh I bet .....”  
Joe hung up on her, throwing his phone onto his bed and trying to act like a grown up and not have a tantrum over not seeing Rami today.

 

Joe watched as the woman’s hand planted itself firmly on Rami’s shoulder; her long red nails looked as if they were digging in to his soft skin.  
She was standing well into Rami’s personal space, smiling brightly; a small boy at her side.

Not being able to see Rami’s face was frustrating. Was he enjoying this? Joe thought he had a pretty good read on Rami, but maybe he was wrong?  
The flowers Joe had in his hand now felt like a hundred pound weight. He should leave, before Rami saw him and felt even more pity for him. Joe was an idiot. Rami was gorgeous; it was never gonna happen. 

Joe stood up from the table, threw his backpack over his shoulder and made to leave. The universe decided that Joe should be totally embarrassed and awkward every time he saw Rami and let the loose strap of his backpack catch around a chair.  
As he began moving through the tables he dragged a metal frame chair behind him. It screeched along the floor, making every pair of eyes look his way; including Rami’s.

Rami turned at the loud screeching sound, face splitting into a grin when he saw Joe. He was so awkward and adorable and Rami wanted to kiss him.  
Removing Mrs Henderson’s hand from his shoulder; he quickly pointed in Joe’s direction.  
“Excuse me” he said at her sour face, she was not impressed at Rami’s distraction. 

“Joe!” Rami called, walking quickly to the deck, “Hey Joe!”

Joe was still trying to untangle the strap from the chair and cringed when he heard Rami’s familiar voice.  
“Shit” he whispered, hunkered down on the deck, fingers desperately trying to fix his bag.  
A pair of tanned feet stopped in front of him.  
Even Rami’s feet were attractive. Joe was not a foot man but Rami’s were cute. Just something else to add to the list then, Joe thought. 

“You ok Joe?” Rami smiled warmly as Joe knelt in front of him.  
Joe’s mind immediately flicked to a different situation where he was on his knees for Rami.  
He was now eye level with Rami’s groin, try as he might his eyes would not leave the wet, black fabric. 

Rami looked down and sucked in a breath, he would love Joe making eye contact with his cock; but preferably somewhere a little more private. 

“Errrrr Joe?” Rami rasped; he was so turned on, but reminding himself they weren’t alone he touched Joe’s shoulder gently. The green cotton of his shirt was soft beneath his fingers and he wanted to rub circles into Joe’s strong shoulder.

Joe looked up at Rami’s face and, well that was worse if Rami was being honest. His big hazel eyes met Rami’s, the sun hitting his auburn hair and setting it alight; Rami’s hand twitched on Joe’s shoulder, desperately wanting to cup Joe’s face.

Through his lust addled haze Rami heard Bill’s voice at his shoulder “All eyes are on you Rami. You might wanna stop drooling.”

Rami stepped back, hand falling from Joe’s shoulder. He cleared his throat  
“Just checking Joe here was ok? Are you........... errr ok?”  
Bill snorted behind him and clapped him on the back “Smooth Rami. Real smooth.”  
Rami turned and scowled at Bill; the blonde laughing as he walked away.

Joe stood up as Rami turned back to him.  
Making eye contact they smiled shyly at each other, a blush covering their cheeks.

“Thanks” Joe breathed “For your help?” he said making a questioning face.

“No problem” Rami laughed.  
“Where’s Noah?” 

“Oh that’s actually why I’m here” Joe started and then dived into what could only be described as the worst case of word vomit he had ever had;  
“Noah has a fever and Mary couldn’t get through to the pool, I told her I had your number; which was weird and she thinks there’s something going on, which.....anyway I said I’d tell you and I could have called or text you I guess......but then I thought your phone might be in your locker and you wouldn’t get it and then you’d be wondering why we didn’t show up and I didn’t want your time wasted or for you to be annoyed at Noah.......or me.......ummmm especially me........ so I came to tell you.......... so yeah.” Joe fidgeted with his back pack strap and Rami just wanted to pull Joe in for a kiss, he was so gorgeous and he didn’t even know it. 

“Your sister thinks there’s something going on?” Rami asked, he watched as Joe’s eyes widened.

“I said all that and that’s what you heard?” Joe’s face was bright red, he knew it.

“I think that was the most informative thing you said” Rami smirked, then added “But I hope Noah gets better soon.”

“Thanks. I ll pass that on.” Joe murmured.

“I got the part by the way, thanks so much for your help.” 

“Oh that’s brilliant Rami! I’m so happy for you!” Joe looked round; no one was watching them now so he wrapped Rami in a congratulatory hug. 

Rami, initially shocked by Joe wrapping his arms round him, returned the hug; his thumb digging into Joe’s muscular back.  
He inhaled Joe’s scent as he pushed his face into his neck. Stomach flipping at the smell of Joe’s cologne, sweat and man. 

He took a deep breath in and pulled away before he had a situation in his swim trunks that would get him in a lot of trouble.

“Thanks.......I’m excited” Rami smiled  
“About the play” he quickly added as he saw Joe’s eyes drop to his groin again.  
He smacked Joe’s shoulder.  
“Stop that.” 

“What?” Joe asked raking his eyes up Rami’s torso.

“Oh....... ummm oh ok well I better go then” Joe wondered why he was surprised Rami had caught him checking him out when he was literally stood in front of him.  
“I ll let you get back to work.” Joe looked out at the pool. 

“Ummm well if Noah isn’t here, then I’m actually finished for the day.” Rami fiddled with the drawstring on his shorts and Joe couldn’t take his eyes off the movement of his fingers.

“Actually could I ask you a favour?” Rami looked at Joe shyly.

“Sure” Joe said, a myriad of sexual favours making their way across his vision.

“Could I get a ride home? My car is at the shop today and my flat mate brought me in. It’s kinda too hot to walk home.”

“Oh absolutely” Joe answered quickly  
“You could get heat stroke or sunburn or get dehydrated.”  
He didn’t know where the sudden confidence emerged from but he reached out and grazed his fingers over the top of Rami’s hand “We wouldn’t want you getting too hot now would we?”

Rami’s breath caught in his chest at Joe’s touch. He was so gone for this man it was insane. 

“I ll just get my bag and meet you out the front?” Rami asked. He actually felt like jumping in the ice bath he was so fucking keyed up.

“Okay” Joe sighed as he watched Rami walk away; startling at the voice from behind him.

“Don’t worry man. He’s got it just as bad for you. Trust me.” Bill smiled at Joe as he turned around.  
“Just go for it.” He winked as he walked off. 

Sitting in his car, engine idling; Joe turned the AC up. He felt sick with nerves. That friend of Rami’s said to go for it; but should he? He didn’t want to ruin what they had and he was worried that he’d imagined the attraction Rami had towards him; certainly wouldn’t be the first time. 

He looked up as Rami came out the building. Joe’s heart rate picked up and he willed himself to act normally and not all ‘Joe’ like.  
“Be cool” he whispered to himself.

Rami stopped and looked at the car, pursing his lips before opening the door and dropping into the seat next to Joe.

“You’re car is so sexy. Did you know that?” He asked looking at Joe intensely.

“Ummmmm no............no I didn’t” Joe cleared his throat  
“I mean...........I know she looks good......but ummmm” Joe put the car in drive and accelerated out the car park. 

Rami shifted in his seat as he watched Joe turn the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. His eyes moved up his arm to his bicep, bulging slightly as Joe took the turns along the winding country road back out to the town.  
He stifled a moan. He wanted this man so badly and the way he was handling that steering, this car; fuck it was a turn on.

“Pull over” Rami demanded.

Joe looked over, surprised  
“You ok?” He sounded worried.

“Please just pull over” Rami’s hands were shaking as he undid his seatbelt and Joe pulled onto the grass verge under a large tree. 

“I can’t...............” Rami pulled himself out of the deep sports seat, turning to look at Joe. 

“I can’t watch you drive like that and sit here like I’m ok”

Joe was puzzled. He thought he was a good driver? And was Rami insinuating he wanted to drive his car? He wasn’t insured and he could............... 

“Joe” Rami was staring at him  
“I wanna.................” he moved forward so fast Joe barely had time to process what was happening before Rami was in his lap. 

“I can’t....... I can’t sit here and watch you drive like that...........do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?”

Joe knew he was gaping stupidly at Rami, still shocked at what was happening. He watched transfixed as Rami’s lips came closer to his own. His eyes followed Rami’s tongue as he licked his lips and bit into his bottom lip.

“Can I.........?”

Joe just nodded, there was no way he was gonna try and speak. He placed his hands gently into the back of Rami’s damp curls and closed the gap between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was still hot, Joe’s auburn hair catching the sunlight as he bobbed up and down.  
> Rami felt like he couldn’t breathe right, anticipation coiling in his stomach.
> 
> Joe came to a stop in front of him, nervously twitching his fingers and not knowing where to put his hands.
> 
> “Do it.” Rami breathed.
> 
> “What?” Joe looked confused
> 
> “Whatever it is you’re thinking about doing. Please do it..........now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink and you ll miss the angst.  
> I’m trying ok? It’s not my forte.

Joe sat in his car outside Rami’s apartment in a daze. He felt like what had just happened was a dream; and he struggled to remember anything about the actual drive to Rami’s place. 

The first touch of Rami’s lips to his own had made Joe breathless. His lips were so soft; and that pouty top lip of his was just made to be bitten. Joe touched his lips gently, smiling softly. He tipped his head back against the headrest and sighed. Driving didn’t seem wise right now, he felt spaced out. Turning to get his phone from out of his back pack he noticed the flowers.  
“Shit” he said frowning.  
Could he take them into Rami’s place? Would that be weird?  
“Fuck it” he shrugged, why not? He’d just had a lapful of Rami for half an hour so he was pretty sure Rami wouldn’t mind. 

 

Rami struggled to open the front door, dropping his keys twice; eventually his flat mate had let him in, looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
“You ok man?” Gwil asked concerned. 

Rami had his fingers on his lips; chasing the feel of Joe’s mouth on his. He smiled at Gwil,  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good......... really good actually.”

Gwil watched as Rami walked through the hallway and into the living room. 

“Are you high?” He asked

“No.” Rami snorted; although he felt like he was. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
“Feel like having some drinks though. Want one?”  
Rami handed Gwil a beer, trying to stop smiling like a maniac. He felt like he’d slept with a hanger in his mouth. 

Gwil sat on the couch, watching Rami carefully as he sat at the other end, kicking off his Nikes and tucking his feet underneath his bum. 

“What is up with you? Are you sure you’re not high?” Gwil asked again. Rami was a happy guy but this was weird, he seemed lost in his head; staring at the wall and smiling softly. 

Gwil jumped as their doorbell rang; shrill in the unusual quiet of their apartment.  
Rami didn’t seem to notice, drinking his beer and gazing at his phone, that smile still plastered to his face.

“I ll get that shall I?” Gwil huffed and made his way to the door.  
“You know you could just tell me what’s going on Rami.”

Gwil opened the door, surprised to see an attractive red head standing behind a huge bunch of flowers.  
He grinned “Hey”

“Is this Rami’s place?” the man asked.  
Gwil turned at the commotion behind him as Rami quickly made his way to the door.

“Joe” he whispered.

“Ooooooh” Gwil said, penny dropping.  
“Oooooh” he smirked at Rami, pointing at him “That’s why!” He laughed  
“You finally............”

“Shut up Gwil” Rami growled, pushing him from the doorway, pushing Joe into the hallway with a hand on his shoulder, and closing the door behind himself.

“Hey” he breathed, eyes never leaving Joe’s.  
“You ok?” 

“Ummm yeah” Joe grinned “I feel great........amazing actually”

Rami dropped his gaze to the floor, smiling, a blush on his cheeks. 

“Uuuhhhh these.........these are for you....... for getting the part. I meant to give you them earlier......but well......I got a bit distracted.”  
Joe watched as Rami’s answering smile took over his whole face.

“Thank you” he took the flowers from Joe, their hands brushing. Joe felt like he’d been electrocuted, like Rami’s touch lit him up from inside. 

“They’re beautiful” Rami sniffed the bouquet. 

“You wanna come in?” Rami asked; his beautiful eyes peeping at Joe through the flowers.

Joe mulled it over. It probably wasn’t the best idea. If he was anywhere near a comfortable horizontal surface with Rami then he’d just want to........

“I get it” Rami grinned as if reading Joe’s thoughts.  
“Maybe it’s not such a good idea, when my room mate is here.....”

He took a step closer to Joe, close enough that Joe could see that his eyes were blown with lust. 

“..........I know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Uuhhh huh.” Joes brain seemed to have taken a vacation; having Rami this close to him again and knowing that if he wanted to he could kiss him. 

So he did.  
Surging forward he pushed Rami against his apartment door; Joe’s hands immediately finding their place in Rami’s curls.  
Rami’s hands gripped Joe’s hips tightly; flowers forgotten on the floor. 

This kiss was more heated, there was a want behind it and Rami moaned, pushing his groin against Joe’s thigh.

“Jesus.......I....... we can’t.”  
Joe stepped back. He was panting and Rami was biting his bottom lip.  
Joe groaned;  
“Please don’t do that,” he pushed under Rami’s bottom lip gently with his thumb, releasing it from his teeth.  
“You don’t know what that does to me.”

“Oh I think I have an idea.” Rami smirked coyly at Joe.

“I think I need to go. I don’t want to get carried away.” Joe sighed, looking at the floor. 

“I ll see you tomorrow yeah? For your lesson?” Rami asked hopefully.

“You shirtless and in swimming trunks?” Joe grinned.  
“Try and keep me away.”

Rami giggled and Joe delighted in the sound. He was adorable as well as being undeniably sexy. Joe was the luckiest person in the world. 

“Bye then” Joe pecked Rami on the lips and physically had to drag himself away from his body. 

Rami watched as Joe walked slightly awkwardly down the hallway; sniggering as he saw Joe adjusting himself in his shorts. 

“I haven’t had sex in six months. I should get a fucking medal for walking away from him” Joe mumbled to himself as he made his way, rather stiffly, down the stairs. 

 

Was turning up for a lesson an hour early weird?  
Joe didn’t care. He dropped into one of the chairs on the pool deck; exhaustion weighing over him. Sleep had evaded him last night, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Rami; his soft lips, the little noises he’d made as Joe licked into his mouth, the press of his dick against Joe’s hip as he’d pressed him up against his front door.  
Joe wanted him so badly. 

Sliding his sunglasses on, he gazed out over the turquoise water looking for Rami. He’d come in the front rather than from the changing rooms so Rami probably didn’t know he was there.  
Joe didn’t feel as creepy watching him today; not that he felt he had any claim over Rami but after yesterday he felt a bit of light ogling was allowed. 

Rami was teaching a little girl, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she nodded excitedly at what Rami was saying. He had a big smile on his face, eyes wide, curls dripping water onto his eyelashes as he bent down to talk to her.  
Joe heard him laugh; that fucking adorable raspy giggle that Joe wanted to record and just play over, and over again. 

The little girl dived into the pool and Rami clapped and cheered as she resurfaced; walking along the side of the pool as she swam to the other end.  
As she climbed out, Rami’s gaze drifted across to the pool deck and immediately found Joe. Joe’s heart fluttered, his stomach flipping as he smiled at Rami and waved.  
Rami’s smile almost split his face in two, and Joe snorted as he watched Rami discreetly rearranged himself in his black shorts. 

For the next half hour they shared loaded glances; until Joe had to leave for the locker rooms, before he came in his pants like a teenager. 

The pool was quiet again, the early Sunday closing still in force.  
Joe sat on the locker room bench fiddling with his goggles and wondering whether or not to tell Rami that he could actually swim.  
This thing they had started which Joe assumed would go further; wasn’t a one off thing. He really wanted to do this properly, dates and dinners and waking up together. That meant he had to be honest. 

Rami found Joe staring into space in the locker room; his pale, muscular back made Rami’s mouth water. 

“Joe?” Rami placed a gentle hand on Joe’s shoulder, marvelling at the muscle beneath his hand.  
Joe turned his head, smiling so softly at him that Rami felt his legs turn to jelly. He didn’t think this lesson would involve much swimming and he found he wasn’t bothered by that at all.

“Ready to get wet?” Rami winked and Joe giggled as he got up from the bench. 

“Lead the way” he replied, cocking his head and watching Rami’s ass in those black shorts as he led them out of the locker room. 

Joe did his pretend crap swimming as Rami watched from the shallow end of the pool. The sun was still hot, Joe’s auburn hair catching the sunlight as he bobbed up and down.  
Rami felt like he couldn’t breathe right, anticipation coiling in his stomach.

Joe came to a stop in front of him, nervously twitching his fingers and not knowing where to put his hands.

“Do it.” Rami breathed.

“What?” Joe looked confused

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about doing. Please do it..........now.” 

Rami’s voice sent shivers down Joe’s spine, goosebumps rising on his forearms  
Joe took one step forward, catching Rami under his thighs and lifting him onto the side of the pool.  
He thought back to last week when he imagined doing just this.

“Fuck” whispered Rami, placing his hands gently on the back of Joe’s neck, rubbing his wet skin with his thumbs.

“I imagined myself doing this last week” Joe confessed as he ran his hands up Rami’s toned thighs. 

“What happens next then?” Rami fisted Joe’s hair, pulling his head back slightly and marvelling at the way Joe’s mouth fell open and his eyes slipped closed.

“I kissed you......... and then........then......umm” Joe trailed off. What he’d imagined next was too much to divulge right now.  
He swallowed and Rami watched his Adam’s apple move under the stretched skin of his neck. 

Bringing Joe’s head towards himself, Rami looked at him carefully  
“I don’t quite understand...........” Rami was smirking.  
“I think you need to show me.”

Joe leaned forward  
“Well it started off gently like this...”  
He pressed his lips to Rami’s; sighing. His body seemed to be thanking him for finally making contact with Rami’s mouth. They shared soft, gentle kisses until Joe pulled away, just slightly. Their noses were still touching and Joe could see the small freckles dusting Rami’s face.

“Then......” running his hands up and down Rami’s sides he watched him shiver  
“Then..........” he breathed into Rami’s mouth  
“Then it got more heated” he rushed out before nipping Rami’s top lip and running his tongue underneath. 

“Jesus........” Rami whispered as he cupped Joe’s face and pulled him impossibly closer.

Their lips met again and Rami felt his breath catch in his chest. He’d never kissed anyone where it felt this good, this all consuming heat that ran through his body and made him want to stay and do this forever. 

Joe was moaning, his fingers dragging down Rami’s back.  
Rami wrapped his legs around Joe’s back, crossing his ankles and digging his heels into Joe’s spine. He pulled Joe closer.

Joe could feel Rami’s hard cock, pressing into his lower chest.  
“Now what?” Rami murmured against Joe’s jaw. 

“Well........ummm I don’t think I can tell you that without ruining my swim shorts and making the pool need emptying” Joe raised his eyebrows.

“Okaaaaay” Rami laughed against Joe’s neck.

“You’re too gorgeous. Me thinking about what I want to do to you........and you sitting there? Nope....... too much.”  
Joe fiddled with the drawstring on Rami’s swim shorts, his wrist dragging over his bulge. 

“Might wanna move your hands away Joe.....or its me that’s gonna need new shorts.” Rami breathed out heavily. 

“Would you like to get dinner with me?”  
Rami looked at Joe nervously. He knew they were on the same page but the request still made butterflies erupt in his tummy.

“I would love to” Joe’s smile was wide and infectious and Rami kissed him again because he could. 

Joe pulled at Rami’s soft curls, tangling them between his fingers.  
“One day I will give you a proper swimming lesson. I promise.” Rami thumbed Joe’s bottom lip, gasping as Joe bit the pad of his thumb gently.  
Joe felt that guilt stir again, effectively bursting the Rami bubble he was in.  
He had to say something. No lies, not when this could go somewhere. But the words wouldn’t come.  
Joe stepped back, placed his goggles on and swam away from Rami to the deep end. He completed a flip turn and swam quickly back towards the shallow end. 

The regret at his actions almost ate him alive when he saw Rami’s face.  
He looked crestfallen and Joe’s stomach fell.

“Joe........ what?..........why?” Rami stammered our, staring at Joe; but not in the way that made him hot all over. Instead an icy chill ran down his spine.  
He’d fucked this up.  
They’d barely gotten started and he’d fucked it up.

“Rami......I......I just......I wanted to spend time with you....get to know you.....I......fuck I’m sorry.”

“You lied to me” Rami whispered. He wasn’t staring at Joe now, his eyes remained resolutely on the water lapping at the edge of the pool.

Joe panicked “I only booked the lessons because I’m too much of a loser to ask you out like a normal person.” 

Rami snorted “And to think of you had.......I would have said yes.” 

‘Would have? Would have?......does that mean he wouldn’t now? Oh fuck’ Joe’s brain was going a mile a minute as he watched Rami begin to get up from the edge of the pool.  
“Wait! Rami.......hang on.....please.”  
Rami walked off towards the changing rooms not looking back; leaving Joe to attempt to run through the thigh high water. 

As he clambered out Rami stopped at the door, turning to look at Joe half running across the slippery tile. 

“Please just........ let me explain.” He breathed out.

Rami watched him carefully for a moment, those eyes that had previously glinted mischievously at Joe, now looked dull and uninterested.

“You lied to me.” Rami said firmly before disappearing through the door, leaving Joe feeling like he’d just stepped off an emotional rollercoaster.

Leaning back against the wall, he looked up at the sky, turning pink as dusk approached.  
“I can’t believe I’ve ruined this.” He murmured to himself, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead. Tears stung his eyes, he closed them against the beautiful sky above him and let the tears fall. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We look good together, don’t you think?” Rami asked, still staring at Joe via his reflection in the mirror.  
> Joe was still trying to figure out why he was suddenly very aroused by Rami talking to his reflection and not him. 
> 
> “Uuuuhhhhh.........yeah. Yeah we do.   
> Well you look gorgeous as always......not so sure about me.”  
> Joe placed his free hand on his tummy and looked at his big feet on the damp tile. 
> 
> “I think you’re beautiful” Rami murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated - let the smut begin.

The changing rooms were quiet when Joe finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and went back in to retrieve his stuff from his locker.   
He had a mild moment of panic as he thought Rami might have locked him in; they were usually the only two there at that time on a Sunday, but the lights were still on and Joe heard the splash of water on the tiles behind the wall of lockers.

He grabbed his bag from his locker, foregoing a shower and began to remove his now damp swimming shorts.  
He heard the water shut off and braced himself for whatever Rami was gonna throw at him. At this stage he actually felt so guilty he’d probably just stand there and take it.

“Joe?” Rami’s voice was small, cracking slightly; sounded a bit like he’d been crying, Joe thought to himself.

Joe didn’t turn round; instead he carried on dressing, pulling his black shorts on over his underwear.   
“I ll be out of here soon, sorry.......I .......I won’t be long” he spoke to the cream tiles on the floor beneath his bare feet. 

“Joe.” Rami said, laced this time with a more demanding tone.  
“Joe. Look at me.”

Joe turned around, breath hitching at the sight of Rami fresh out the shower. He could have had the opportunity to have seen that on a regular basis if he hadn’t been such an idiot.  
Joe’s eyes wandered over Rami’s torso, dragging lower of their own accord to the top of the white towel tied around Rami’s waist.   
Realising he was staring, Joe quickly looked up and caught Rami’s eyes slowly raking over his body. As he met Joe’s eyes Rami smiled softly; his beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners.   
Joe huffed out a laugh in reply, looking down at the floor again.   
“Ummmmmmmm........I” he started, but Rami cut him off.

“No Joe, please......... just.......just come here,” Rami held out his hand and wiggled his fingers, inviting Joe to take it.   
Joe frowned, looking at Rami curiously.   
“What?” He asked cocking his head. 

“Please.....I wanna show you something.”

“Ahhhhhh that’s how horror films start.......” Joe shook his head but walked towards Rami anyway.

Rami giggled, “C’mon”

Joe took his hand; the butterflies were back in full force, and his cheeks flushed red.

Rami dragged him over to the mirror, keeping his hand in Joe’s he brought Joe to stand beside him; hands joined between them.   
Joe squeezed Rami’s hand, taking a breath as he took in their reflection. He felt completely exposed; even though he had more clothes on than Rami, he felt naked. Joe watched Rami’s big, pale eyes sweep over him and he trembled beside him. Whether it was from Rami’s intense, heated stare or from the fact his body was still damp in the cool air of the changing room; he would never know.

“We look good together, don’t you think?” Rami asked, still staring at Joe via his reflection in the mirror.  
Joe was still trying to figure out why he was suddenly very aroused by Rami talking to his reflection and not him. 

“Uuuuhhhhh.........yeah. Yeah we do.   
Well you look gorgeous as always......not so sure about me.”  
Joe placed his free hand on his tummy and looked at his big feet on the damp tile. 

“I think you’re beautiful” Rami murmured. 

Joe smiled down at the floor, his cheeks blushed red.  
“Thanks” He whispered. 

“Joe” Rami cleared his throat, his thumb was rubbing circles into the soft, pale skin of Joe’s hand,  
“Ummm....I’m sorry. For earlier.........now isn’t the time to explain..but.....well.....yeah I’m sorry. I overreacted.” Rami looked down at their fingers still laced together and smiled, bringing his eyes to meet Joe’s in the mirror. 

“Would you maybe still let me take you out for dinner?” Rami’s gaze fell to the floor, a blush on his cheeks.  
“I........I totally understand if you don’t. I wasn’t particularly nice to you earlier so........if I’ve upset you I get it........”

“Rami?” Joe interrupted   
“I would love to get dinner with you......let’s sort the other stuff later yeah?”

Rami’s answering grin was blinding as he turned away from the mirror and towards Joe.   
“There’s one thing we need to do first, before we go.”

“Okay. Would that be getting dressed by any chance?” Joe laughed, although it died pretty quickly when Rami took their joined hands and placed them over the bulge in his towel. 

“Oh” Joe swallowed thickly, fingers gripping Rami’s length through the soft white material. 

“Yeah I was thinking more along the lines of removing what we already have on.”  
Rami raised his brows at Joe’s surprised face and pushed his groin further into Joe’s hand. 

“C’mon Mr Mazzello.........you don’t wanna have some locker room fun?”

Joe managed to shake off the fog of arousal clouding his brain and guide Rami backwards towards the wall. 

He pushed Rami back against the wall of lockers and dropped to his knees,

“Oh god” moaned Rami looking down at Joe.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the day I met you” said Joe staring up at him.

Joe licked the water droplets from Rami’s toned stomach and made his way up his chest; nibbling and licking till his mouth found one of his nipples and he sucked in earnest.  
Rami’s head fell back against the lockers, the sound echoing in the empty, cavernous changing room. His eyes rolled back and he groaned at the pleasure rolling through him.  
Joe liked that noise, wanted to hear more so he began to loosen the towel around Rami’s waist.   
“This is ok yeah?” Joe asked, he was pretty sure Rami was 100% on board; what with the fact his fingers were presently tangled in Joe’s damp hair and his cock was rock hard and pressing against the fluffy white towel. 

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh yes” Rami groaned: his fingers tightening in Joe’s hair and his hips bucking forward. 

Joe’s mouth was warm and inviting and Rami had to physically hold himself back from pounding into the velvety heat. For all of Joe’s awkwardness, he certainly knew what he was doing; pressing his tongue to the sensitive spot below the head of his cock had Rami seeing stars, swearing loudly he grasped Joe’s soft hair tighter between his fingers. 

Joe groaned, sending vibrations along Rami’s cock and making his head spin.

“Fuck you’re good at this” Rami gasped as he bucked his hips forwards, Joe gagged and pulled off; saliva dripping down his chin.

“Look at you” Rami breathed reverently as he watched Joe pant heavily, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Do that again” Joe croaked, his eyes were blown wide with arousal and Rami felt his cock twitch where it hung heavy between his legs.   
Joe nuzzled into Rami’s thigh, biting the soft skin gently. He took Rami’s cock into his mouth again, suckling at the head first and then taking him deeper.  
Rami’s legs shook as he felt Joe’s throat swallow around the head of his cock, he pushed himself in further and watched as Joe’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly.

“Oh fuck” every muscle in Rami’s body was pulled taught as he strived to hold off his orgasm. One of his hands found its way to Joe’s jaw; his fingers tracing his lightly stubbled cheek. 

“Joe........shit. Joe.....I’m close” Rami stuttered out.   
“You’re gonna make me come so hard.....fuck” Rami moaned obscenely as Joe bobbed his head faster, one of his hands playing with Rami’s balls while the other gripped his thigh, nails digging into Rami’s soft skin and leaving marks. 

Joe’s fingers tentatively made their way behind Rami’s balls and stroked gently; his middle finger traced a path towards Rami’s hole and softly pressed against the tight muscle.   
“Joe....” Rami pulled on Joe’s hair, warning him, but Joe groaned and nodded. Surprised that he’d actually had the presence of mind to notice Joe nodding; Rami let go.   
“Fuck fuck fuck.....” his hips bucked away from the lockers, hands gripping Joe’s hair tightly as he came hard into Joe’s mouth. Rami trembled and shook as his orgasm hit, like warm waves crashing over him. He moaned softly, hearing Joe groaning and swearing below him. Rami looked down as Joe pulled off his softening cock and used Rami’s towel to clean his face. He was breathing heavy; his chest flushed, red and sweaty. 

“Let me........” Rami leant forward towards Joe; legs wobbling.   
Joe grabbed his hands, “No....no you don’t....you don’t need to” he glanced shyly at Rami.

“Why? You don’t want.......oh” realisation dawned on Rami’s face as he eyed Joe’s groin.   
He thunked his head back against the lockers whispering “Fuck. That is so hot.”  
Looking down at Joe he blew out a breath.   
“That is such a turn on. I wanna.........fuck the things I wanna do with you.” He ran his hands over his face and shook his head.   
“Kinda wishing we were in a bedroom right now.” 

Rami cupped Joe’s cheek with his hand and stared into his soft hazel eyes.   
Joe took Rami’s hand from his cheek and brought it to his mouth; kissing the tip of each finger.   
Rami gasped as Joe took his middle finger and sucked it into his mouth gently;

“You.......” Rami was struggling to form a sentence.

“You wanna skip dinner?” Rami prayed that Joe was thinking the same, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Joe’s mouth; his dusty pink lips still puckered around Rami’s finger.

“Please tell me you wanna skip dinner?” Rami knew his voice was shaky with arousal, nerves and guilt at how he’d handled the situation earlier. He’d explain to Joe; but now wasn’t the time. 

Joe removed Rami’s finger from his mouth and stood on shaky legs; his knees protesting from having been kneeling on the hard tile for so long.   
He pressed Rami against the lockers again, licking into his mouth and pulling the most delicious noises from him. 

“I came in my underwear while sucking you off, I most definitely wanna skip dinner” Joe nosed at the damp curls around Rami’s temple.   
“We can eat after” he added.

“After what?” Rami grinned, raising his brows questioningly.

“After I fuck you into my mattress” Joe whispered into Rami’s ear as he took Rami’s hands in his own and pinned them above his head; he rolled his body against Rami’s and groaned into his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ” Rami’s eyes closed as pleasure coursed through him, the feeling of Joe’s cock hardening against his thigh was distracting; he wanted nothing more than to have Joe inside him. 

“You think you can drive?” Rami asked as Joe licked at his collarbones. 

“You think you can watch me drive?” Joe answered back, smiling against Rami’s neck at the memory of Rami in his lap in the car.   
“Remember what happened last time I gave you a ride?” 

Rami giggled and shrugged “Maybe this time I get to ride you huh?”

Joe’s brain short circuited as the image of Rami riding him appeared in his vision. 

“Yeah well if you wanna get back to mine in one piece, maybe keep those ideas to yourself.” Kissing Rami on the nose he pushed himself away from the lockers and the most delectable man he had ever laid eyes on.   
Joe had been with a lot of guys and some had been a bit of a disappointment with their clothes off; Rami was an exception. Sure Joe had seen him shirtless many times, in fact he’d only seen him with a t-shirt on twice; but standing there completely naked, chest flushed and tummy still heaving with aroused breaths, Joe couldn’t believe how beautiful he was.

“You’re staring” Rami laughed.

“Can you blame me?” Joe raked his eyes up to Rami’s face and watched as the flush crept from his chest to his cheeks. 

Rami stepped forward into Joe’s space again, pressing a soft kiss against his lips as he pulled him in, hands grabbing the globes of his ass.

“Take me to bed Joe” he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe had never driven faster in his life; the air in the car was thick with sexual tension, both he and Rami sneaking loaded glances at one another.
> 
> Rami’s hand had found its way to Joe’s, and sat warmly atop of his on the gear stick. Every now and then Rami would squeeze his fingers and shift around in his seat, the soft, black leather creaking beneath him.
> 
> “You okay” Joe stole a glance at Rami.
> 
> “Yeah.........yeah how far is it to your place?” Rami kept his eyes on the road ahead and Joe watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He wanted to mark up that beautiful neck. 
> 
> “We’ll be there in 5 minutes...........two if I put my foot down” 
> 
> “Put it down” Rami breathed, adjusting himself in his shorts and blowing out a breath.
> 
>  
> 
> LET' GET IT ON - FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not gonna fill these notes with excuses as to why this is so late, but just know I have written and deleted this chapter three times. For some reason my Joe and Rami made it incredibly difficult for me to write this. Maybe subconsciously I felt guilty for writing such complete filth, but then I thought, no. This is the one thing I can do for this fandom so suck it up and do it. And then writers block hit. Although let me tell you, watching endless videos of Joe and Rami did help and that was fun. I miss them. I definitely took 2018/2019 for granted.  
> Hmm looks like I am making excuses.
> 
> I just hope this chapter of complete and utter smuttyness helps you forgive me for the longest wait for a chapter in the history of AO3. I am making a huge effort to stay on top of my chapters but I'm not saying when the next one will be up but this fic will be finished. I have it plotted to the end, its not gonna be left unfinished, that I can promise.
> 
> Id like to say thank you to @ramimedley, @sweet-symphony0, @i-said--maybe on Tumblr for helping me with my writing mojo and especially to @Laminy. Without them this would still be in the bin. Love you guys and thank you so so much. 
> 
> As always I'm on Tumblr @detectivcutiepants to talk/scream/cry over Mazlek and Sledgefu so hit me up there if you'd like. 
> 
> Sorry again for the wait but I hope you enjoy. Just imagine how blue poor Joe's balls must be at this stage.

Joe had never driven faster in his life; the air in the car was thick with sexual tension, both he and Rami sneaking loaded glances at one another.

 

Rami’s hand had found its way to Joe’s, and sat warmly atop of his on the gear stick. Every now and then Rami would squeeze his fingers and shift around in his seat, the soft, black leather creaking beneath him.

 

“You okay” Joe stole a glance at Rami.

 

“Yeah.........yeah how far is it to your place?” Rami kept his eyes on the road ahead and Joe watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He wanted to mark up that beautiful neck.

 

“We’ll be there in 5 minutes...........two if I put my foot down”

 

“Put it down” Rami breathed, adjusting himself in his shorts and blowing out a breath.

 

Joe considered pulling over and fucking Rami in the back of his car; Rami had said it was a sexy car, but he wanted the first time to be comfortable and he also wanted Rami to ride him, wanted that more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

Pushing his foot down on the accelerator, Joe tried to comprehend the fact that Rami seemed to want him just as much as he wanted Rami. That was a hard concept for him to get his head around.

 

Screeching to a halt at a red light; Joe drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. It was hot in the car, his leather seats causing his t-shirt to stick uncomfortably to his back. He turned up the ac.

 

Rami let out a small whimper next to him, shifting around in his seat again. Joe squeezed his hand, Rami’s eyes fixed on the side of Joe’s head.

 

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me” he said casually, as if he was commenting on the weather.

 

Joe turned his head and met Rami’s big eyes, blown with lust.

 

“Jesus Christ” he muttered, “Rami....you cant...you can’t just say....”

 

The lights changed and Joe’s foot pressed down hard on the accelerator; the car screeching away from the lights. If he didn’t get a speeding ticket this evening it would be a miracle.

 

“You’ve thought about it too though?” Rami questioned him.

 

Joe wasn’t about to admit he had wanked off to the thought of fucking Rami more times than he could count, but the way Rami was looking at him made his belly flutter and he blurted out a breathy “Yes.”

 

Rami seemed less affected by Joe’s admission than he himself had been about Rami’s; that was until Joe glanced down and saw a very obvious wet spot on the front of Rami’s shorts. The black fabric was tented with Rami’s growing hard on.

 

“Fuck.......Rami” Joe squeezed his thighs together, heat pooling in his groin.

 

“Please tell me we’re almost there” Rami closed his eyes, head thunking back on the headrest.

 

 

Joe kicked the door closed behind him, locking it, and watching as Rami kicked off his black Nikes and left them neatly by his bag against the wall. His heart thundered in his chest with anticipation, as he kicked off his own trainers.

 

“Nice place” Rami said, eyes never leaving Joe’s, his back to the rest of the house.

Joe raised a brow, his own back still plastered to the door. He was afraid to break the tension, worried that somehow Rami would suddenly realise he didn’t want to be here with Joe.

 

“Want a tour?” Joe stuttered as Rami stepped towards him.

 

“After” Rami said against Joe’s mouth before kissing him.

Joe was scared to move too much; seeing Rami actually in his house was mind blowing, he never thought he’d be here. Sucking in a breath at the feeling of Rami’s teeth nipping at his jaw he gingerly placed his hands on Rami’s hips.

 

Rami drew back; a frown on his face “You ok?”

 

“Pinch me” Joe gazed at Rami, eyes slightly glazed. Rami was confused, maybe this was some kinky shit Joe liked? Rami shrugged, he was open minded “okay.......but why?” he asked.

 

“I wanna make sure I’m not dreaming this” Joe looked serious and Rami’s heart broke. Joe really didn’t think Rami was fucking head over heels for him. He hoped tonight would change Joe’s mind.

He reached behind Joe and pinched his ass, Joe’s hips bucking forward with the action, as he let out a little squeal.

 

Rami grinned “See........we are definitely really here”

 

Joe smiled and dropped his head, looking at Rami’s toes on his hardwood floor. He could do this, he could make the most attractive guy he’s ever been with have the best night.

He took a deep breath and looked back at Rami whose eyes had never left him, his hands still clasped around the back of Joe’s neck.

 

“I........” Joe began before Rami licked into his mouth and then sealed their lips together. Joe’s stomach flipped excitedly _, this is actually gonna happen_ he thought as he smiled into the kiss.

 

Joe walked Rami backwards towards his bedroom; their mouths never leaving each other, Joe hung onto Rami’s hips like a vice; his fingers digging into Rami’s soft skin under his t-shirt.

 

On reaching Joe’s bed, Rami sat down on the edge; Joe quickly retrieving lube and a condom from his bedside drawer and clambering into Rami’s waiting lap, his hands immediately cupped Rami’s cheeks and brought their lips together. Rami’s mouth was soft but insistent, drawing quiet moans from Joe that he was initially unaware of making until;

“I hope you make those kinda noises later on” Rami murmured as he nipped along Joe’s jaw, “it’s hot.......fuck.....you’re hot.”

Joe felt Rami smile against his cheek, as his face flushed with Rami’s compliment.

 

“Can we lose this?” Joe thumbed at the neck of Rami’s dark green t-shirt, pulling it away from the caramel skin underneath; Joe wanted to mark up Ra gorgeous neck.

Rami leant back and pulled his t-shirt off, Joe’s breath catching in his throat as Rami’s torso was revealed. It was ridiculous really, Joe had seen him without his top on more times than not, but seeing Rami shirtless _and_ sitting on his bed made his head spin.

Rami was still nipping at his neck as Joe traced his fingers over the freckles on Rami’s shoulder; smiling as goosebumps appeared in his wake.

 

“You gonna lose yours?” Rami looked up at him and Joe nearly came in his still slightly sticky shorts. Rami was breathtaking; his curls were mussed, cheeks flushed and his lips were red and puffy from kissing. His damn husky voice was just the icing on the cake.

 

“Joe?” Rami raised an eyebrow, then laughed as Joe tugged off his t-shirt and pushed Rami gently onto his back on the bed. Joe fell in-between Rami’s legs, and as their bare chests met they both gasped quietly. Joe began to grind against Rami, causing him to moan and pull Joe into a heated kiss.

 

“Fuck” he breathed into Joe’s mouth as Joe nibbled on Rami’s top lip and his long fingers pinched Rami’s nipples.

 

“Can I.........can I leave a mark?” Joe asked. He was slightly embarrassed as soon as he’d asked, he sounded like a teenager; but Rami nodded quickly.

“Not too many.....cos of work....Y’know...kids ask questions.......but I like the idea of the adults knowing I’m taken.”

 

Joe’s eyes grew wide as he attempted not to swallow his own tongue at Rami’s words. His grin took over his face, “You like that huh?” Joe asked as he latched on to a patch of soft skin where Rami’s neck and shoulder met.

 

“Oh.....shit......yeaaah” Rami moaned, head thrown back and fingers running up Joe’s back as Joe bit the sensitive skin, sucking slowly and drawing blood to the surface. He admired his work before poking it with his finger and watching Rami gasp and buck his hips.

 

“Pain kink huh? I can work with that” Joe felt almost giddy. Rami was a dream come true and was lying in his bed waiting for Joe to fuck him.

As he moved down Rami’s insanely hot body, Joe felt Rami grab his upper arms.

“While we are talking about that type of thing.....ummm” he squeezed Joe’s biceps, as he looked away bashfully.

 

Joe blushed, “Oh........oh right. I’m sure we can arrange something” he smirked at Rami, eyes locking with Rami’s hooded ones. “....next time?” he questioned “I believe you mentioned something different for tonight?” Rami grinned, nodding and ran his hands up Joe’s toned arms.

 

“This ok?” Joe’s fingers traced inside the waistband of Rami’s shorts as Rami breathed out a whispered “yes.....please.”

Joe nosed at the line of soft hair under Rami’s belly button; he smelt incredible, a hint of chlorine under the smell of his coconut body wash and something else; what Joe could only describe as lust.

 

Rami grabbed his arm as he began to pull Rami’s shorts down. He was worried he wouldn’t last if Joe blew him again.

“I already know how good you are with your mouth.......I don’t wanna come again yet.”

Joe grinned at him from between his legs.

 

“Oh I’m planning on heading a little further south than that” he sniggered as he pulled Rami’s shorts off, delighting in the fact he was wearing no underwear.

 

“Oh my god” Rami moaned and threw his arm

over his eyes.

“I..........no ones ever.......I don’t.......are you sure?”

 

Joe looked up in surprise.

“No ones ever rimmed you? Rami are you serious?”

 

Rami was mortified. He hid his face in his arm as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He hadn’t ever wanted anyone to do it, and they’d never asked. Hadn’t really trusted anyone to. Not until now.

 

“I’m serious.” His voice was muffled under his arm, but he didn’t resist when Joe pulled his arm away, concern etching his face. Maybe this shouldn’t be a first time together activity.

 

“I can just use my fingers babe.........I don’t have to.....Rami......talk to me.”

 

Rami turned his head, smiling gently at Joe, his heart fluttering at the pet name.

“I want you to” he said softly, “I think......I hope you’re gonna be really good at it.” He winked.

 

“But.....” Joe was so confused. Rami’s ass was literally made for this. His exes must be fucking idiots.

 

“Not now yeah?.........” Rami really didn’t want to go there and ruin the mood. He pushed on the top of Joe’s head, nudging him down his body. He raised his eyebrows at Joe expectantly.

 

“Enjoy” Joe murmured with a wink as he kissed the top of Rami’s cock, pushed his thighs out and back and licked a stripe over the puckered skin.

 

“Oh holy fuck.........” Rami jerked above him and Joe smiled against the skin of his ass as Rami quickly became an incoherent mess above him.

 

Rami couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good, this worshipped. Joe was such an awkward, sweet man and Rami never would have guessed how good he was gonna be at this. His toes curled into the blue blanket on Joe’s bed, his abs tightening; he felt like every stroke of Joe’s tongue was coiling his whole body tight like a spring. Rami’s hand drifted down to Joe’s hair and he ran his shaking fingers through the soft stands, gasping as Joe pushed one of his fingers easily inside of him.

 

“Ahhhhhh.....Joe!” He yelped as Joe began to search for his prostate.

“Ohhhhh” his hands tightened in Joe’s hair, and Joe moaned into the skin around Rami’s hole.

 

“Joefuck.....oh my god.....” Rami never wanted this to end, he felt so good; the pleasure making his eyes roll back in his head and deep moans rumble from his chest.

Joe found his prostate with his long, clever finger and Rami whined; long and loud.

“Oh.......oh there.....fuuuck” Rami cursed as Joe gently pressed against the little bundle of nerves, his mouth still sucking at Rami’s rim.

 

“Joe.....gonna.......you have to....” Rami fisted the sheets, hips bucking and his cock leaking precome onto his tummy.

 

Joe took his mouth away and pressed soft kisses to the inside of Rami’s thighs, making him sigh. He whimpered at the loss of Joe’s incredibly talented mouth and tongue; he wanted them back on him, but tonight had been mainly about Rami - he felt it was Joe’s turn.

 

“J....Joe?” Rami stuttered, Joe’s finger still gently pushing in and out of him.

“Mmmmmm?” Joe’s attention was elsewhere, his gaze firmly fixed on watching his finger’s path in and out of Rami’s tight heat. He could do this all night; Rami’s reaction was so intense and Joe felt like he could come like a teenager in his shorts, without being touched. Again.

 

“Joe......I wanna......wanna......fuuuck....please Joe want you in my mouth.” Rami’s knuckles turned white as he gripped hard onto the blankets, attempting to stave off the pleasurable coil making its way up his spine.

Joe’s finger stopped suddenly, Rami whining pathetically. He knew if Joe kept doing that he’d come; it felt so fucking good, but he desperately wanted to ride Joe tonight. He knew where he strengths lay; his thighs were strong, riding was easy for him. He wanted to blow Joe’s mind.

Rami couldn’t believe he’d already come once this evening, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been up for it again so fast. He watched as Joe wiped his mouth on his discarded t-shirt and crawled up his body, Rami felt like his heart was gonna give out with how fast it was beating.

 

“I hadn’t finished prepping you babe.” Joe ran his clean hand over Rami’s cheek, smiling gently.

 

“Oh I.......” Rami shivered as he felt Joe’s erection against his hip “.......I can sort that.” He winked and Joe’s eyes widened. Rami swallowed hard and nodded, eyes locked with Joe’s.

“I want you to watch me.”

 

Joe had lost the power of speech, he actually felt his cock twitch and blurt out precome at Rami’s words. This had to be a fucking dream.

Rami smiled at Joe’s expression, his cheeks were pink and he looked like he was a second away from exploding in his shorts.

 

“C’mon.....up.” Rami pushed at Joe’s shoulders “.......and lose the shorts.”

 

Joe had never moved faster in his life, almost tripping and hitting his head on the bedside table in his haste to remove his shorts and clamber back on the bed. He lay down, his hands fidgeting in the sheets below, he desperately wanted to stoke himself but knew if he so much as touched his cock while Rami was kneeling in front of him and licking his lips; this would all be over very fast.

 

Rami’s eyes widened at the sight of Joe’s cock; hard and red and lying on his tummy, a bubble of precome at the tip. He was long and thick and Rami knew he was gonna feel amazing inside him.

 

“You.....ummm.....lube?” Rami was nervous all of a sudden, but Joe’s answering smile as he sat up and pulled Rami in for a kiss chased it away. This man was so sincere, so kind, Rami didn’t think he’d ever felt as attracted to anyone before.

 

Joe placed the small bottle of lube in Rami’s hand and watched intensely as Rami poured some onto his fingers. His hands were large for such a small built man and Joe imagined what those wide fingers would feel like inside him. _Next time_ he thought vaguely to himself as Rami leant over him on all fours; weight on one arm as the other moved back behind himself. Licking a stripe up Joe’s cock, Rami pushed one of his fingers gently inside himself.

 

“Uhhhhhh.....” Joe squeezed his eyes shut at the scene in front of him. It was too much. Rami looked up from where he was licking at Joe’s balls;

 

“Look at me Joe” he said between licks, huffing his hot breath onto the sensitive skin of Joe’s balls. His fingers weren’t as long as Joe’s and the angle wasn’t right but the feeling of having something inside him was amazing and he groaned as he added another finger.

 

Joe looked down on hearing Rami’s groan and saw his beautiful grey eyes peering up at him from between his legs. Joe’s mouth watered as he watched the muscles in Rami’s shoulder bunch up as he pushed his fingers inside himself.

 

“Does that feel good?” Joe asked, as he tried to stop himself bucking up into Rami’s face.

 

“God.....yes.......but.....I wanna....” Rami moaned and tongued at the head of Joe’s cock, licking up the precome.

Joe held the base of his cock so Rami could slide his mouth down over him, and immediately Joe pulled on his own hair as he groaned loudly.

 

“Oh fuuuuck Rami........your mouth......holy shit”

Joe had always known that Rami would be good at this - his mouth was obscene. That pouty top lip he loved so much was currently dragging its way up his cock and Joe was in heaven.

Rami huffed and shifted on the bed.

 

“You ok?” Joe managed to grit out between heaving in lungfuls of air to stop himself coming too soon.

Rami looked up at him, Joe’s cock slipping from his mouth as his brow furrowed.

“Angle isn’t right.......sorry.....here” he motioned for Joe to hold the base of his cock again but Joe had a better idea

 

“You wanted me to watch yeah? Well how about you turn around so I can see exactly what you’re doing?” Joe smiled softly at Rami, before sitting up and pulling him in for a kiss.

Joe’s hands cradled the back of Rami’s head, thumbs caressing his jaw. Eyes locked with Rami’s he whispered against his mouth,

 

“You’re gonna make me come if that mouth goes anywhere near my cock right now,” he pressed his thumb into Rami’s bottom lip,

“......and I am kinda thinking I might like to come while inside you so.....” Joe ran his tongue under Rami’s top lip, relishing in his reaction; as he shuddered and whined into Joe’s mouth.

 

“But......you....it’s.....I wanna do something for you Rami muttered into the sweaty skin of Joe’s neck.

 

“We have all night babe” Joe didn’t actually believe that. He knew the two of them would probably fall asleep as soon as they’d come again. But there was always the morning.

 

Rami’s tummy did the flippy thing at Joe’s use of the word ‘Babe’ and his expression must have changed because Joe’s eyes widened, his expression stricken, cheeks red.

 

“Sorry, probably a bit early for that........shit” he dragged his hand down his face.

 

“Joe.......sweetheart?” Rami tried out his own pet name. Joe _was_ a sweetheart after all. Rami tugged on his wrist, dragging his hand from his face.

“I like it........a lot actually” Rami smiled down at the soft blue blanket below him, “please......you can say it......say it again”

 

Joe looked up, Rami’s beautiful face open and sincere.

 

“Ok....... _Babe_......wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?” His waggling eyebrows made Rami giggle and smiling gently at Joe; he kissed him on the nose before positioning himself to face away from Joe.

 

 

Joe was transfixed. He couldn’t drag his eyes away if he tried. Rami was panting heavily and moaning, sweat dripping down his spine as he fucked himself on two of his own fingers. Joe laid on his side beside him; Rami glancing over now and again, biting his bottom lip and groaning.

“You are so beautiful”…………Joe ran his fingers down Rami’s sweat slicked spine “………….you know that right? I can’t believe you’re in my bed………”

Rami moaned “Want…..want you so bad…….I…”

 

Rami let out a pitiful whine, his forehead scrunching. Joe knew his arm must be cramping up at that angle. He moved up and behind Rami, watching as Rami continued to push his fingers inside himself.

 

“You ready for another?” Joe asked, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

Rami nodded, breathing out a breathy “Yes.”

Although Rami’s hole and thighs were dripping with lube, Joe still covered his index finger thoroughly before pushing it alongside Rami’s.

Joe couldn’t believe he hadn’t come all over himself already. This was without doubt the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His finger moving alongside Rami’s felt insanely good, and was just his finger. Joe wanted to fuck him so badly his cock actually hurt.

 

“Oh god that feels good” Rami breathed out as he shuddered at the pleasure washing over him.

Joe’s finger was much longer and was able to reach Rami’s prostate easily. Rami felt his thighs begin to shake, the sweat on his brow now dripping down his face and onto the end of his nose. He felt so good, needed to come, but that wasn’t happening without Joe’s cock inside him.

 

“Oh god............you ahhhhhh.........Joe!” Rami shouted.

“I need you inside me. Now...........oh fuck........” Joe’s finger was still tracing a soft circle over his prostate. It was maddening, it felt so, so good but it wasn’t quite enough.

 

“Joe…………” Rami was a panting mess as he pulled himself away from Joe’s finger and removed his own. Joe watched his hole clench around nothing and heard Rami whimper at the loss of being filled up. Joe grabbed the base of his own cock and squeezed hard; if he didn’t come as soon as he was inside Rami, it would be a damn miracle.

 

Rami rounded on him, crashing into him and pulling him into a bruising kiss

“I’m ready…….. fuck so ready……..want you….” he murmured into Joe’s open mouth. “You get me so hot…..fuck I can’t wait to have this inside me” Rami grabbed Joe’s cock and pumped slowly; a moan falling from Joe’s mouth unconciously.

 

“You don’t know what you do to me……………….fuck you’re so hard……you’re gonna feel so good inside me……Joe…….Joe please.” Rami was rutting into Joe’s thigh, while Joe tried to figure out how to speak or more importantly, move.

 

Joe felt blindly among the blankets for the condom; his mouth still attached to Rami’s. He pressed down on the hickey he’d given him earlier and watched mesmerised as Rami wailed and shuddered on top of him.

“Fucking hell” he breathed as his hand closed around the cool foil packet.

 

Rolling the condom on required more stamina than Joe thought he would ever need. Rami observed him, slowly dragging his hand over his own cock, bottom lip between his teeth; knowing damn well what that did to Joe. His eyes trailed from Joe’s groin to his face and Joe’s breath hitched at the arousal cloudingRami’s face. Their eyes met and Rami whispered,

 

“Fuck me.”

 

_Don’t come.....don’t come,_ Joe repeated over and over in his head as Rami swung his leg over Joe’s lap and sat on his thighs. His brain immediately went to all those times he’d thought about this moment while coming all over his own tummy. And now? Now Rami was moving forward over said tummy and lining himself up with Joe’s cock.

Joe gripped Rami’s hips as he leant back and held Joe’s cock so he could slide down his length.

Joe definitely blacked out for a split second, the feeling of being inside Rami took his breath away. He threw his arms behind him and grabbed the headboard slats so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

“Oh god....” Joe moaned “Oh.....holy shit.”

Rami smiled, as Joe squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip

 

“Hey......don’t do that.....you don’t know what that does to me....” Rami giggled and pushed below Joe’s bottom lip with his thumb, releasing his lip.

 

“You......” Rami shifted his hips slightly, eyes fluttering closed as Joe whimpered.

“You look so gorgeous........” he continued “...all spread out for me.......” he began to move slowly, rocking his hips back and forth

“....you’d look so good......ahhhhh....so....good tied...up...”

 

Joe opened his eyes which was the first mistake, Rami looked incredible, the soft light from his bedside lamp was making his sweaty skin shine and his eyes twinkled under his hooded lids.

The second mistake was imagining himself tied up with Rami bouncing in his lap. He moaned obscenely at the thought, watching as Rami smiled wickedly and began to move. His movements were slow, taking his time pulling up off Joe’s cock until just the head was inside him and then slowly pushing back down.

 

“Fuuuuck.....” Rami gritted out and Joe felt him shudder as his ass met Joe’s hips.

 

“You feel.....god you’re so hard....feels so good” Rami leant forward and kissed Joe’s chest; his fingers playing with Joe’s nipples before pressing his mouth to Joe’s.

Joe placed his hands back on Rami’s hips and thrust his hips up; pushing his cock deeper into the velvety heat of Rami’s ass.

 

“Yes.....yes...” Rami immediately sat up and threw his head back, displaying his neck and making Joe’s cock twitch inside him.

 

“Please....please keep doing that.......Joe.....oh god.” Rami leant back and placed his hands on Joe’s shins changing the angle of Joe inside him.

 

Joe swallowed, he didn’t realise his mouth was watering. The scene in front of him might as well have been from his imagination, it was so hot and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Rami’s body was pulled taught as he leant back, every muscle in his torso visible and his bronzed skin was pulled taught. His cock smeared precome over Joe’s tummy as Joe continued to buck his hips into Rami while holding him tight; hands gripping his waist. Joe knew there would be marks there tomorrow; a satisfying feeling spread through him at the thought of someone at the pool seeing them and knowing what Rami had been up to. Joe so wanted to be the only person that got to see Rami like this, see him lose control of himself. But that thought was interrupted by the wail that Rami let out.

 

“Joe! Oh god.... don’t stop....don’t stop....right there.......oh god .......please.”

 

Rami was right on the edge of what was gonna be the best orgasm he’d ever had. He knew it would be. The usual heat coiled in his belly and would it’s way up his spine. But this time there was more; the pleasure coursed through what felt like every muscle in his body, his toes curled painfully and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

 

Joe’s hand instinctively reached out to stroke Rami’s neglected cock, to help him over the edge but Rami shook his head,

 

“No........never....never come untouched.....wanna...you’re gonna make me........fuck”

 

“Jesus Christ.......Rami .....uuuuuuuh” Joe was sure his brain was gonna explode along with his cock. What the hell had he done to deserve this? He was definitely gonna send his sister some flowers to thank her for the favour he did.

Joe shook his head quickly attempting to erase thoughts of his sister while his cock was currently buried inside Rami’s ass. Rami also helped by letting out what Joe could only describe as the most pornographic moan he had ever heard. He thanked his lucky stars his neighbours were a few hundred yards away.

 

“Babe......you close? You gonna.....come for me?” Joe couldn’t take his eyes off Rami’s body. He wanted to lick every inch of that skin, litter his body in bites and bruises and send him to work for everyone to see.

 

“Raaaaami......fuck........you feel so good...” Joe licked the sweat from his top lip and doubled his efforts, bucking his hips faster and drawing cries of pleasure from Rami’s parted mouth.

 

“I’m.......” Rami gasped. “Sit....up” he managed to say before moaning again “I wanna....wanna.......” Joe didn’t get to hear the rest as Rami wailed and shuddered above him

“So close....Joe” he whispered.

 

Joe held tight to Rami’s waist and sat up, shuffling back against the headboard. Rami was now firmly in his lap and removing his hands from Joe’s shins he leant forward into Joe’s chest.

 

Rami’s own chest was heaving, Joe could tell he was very close to coming, a red flush spreading up his chest and neck. He continued to bounce on Joe’s lap, thighs shaking with effort. Joe pulled him close and thrust up into him; his thrusts so hard that his thighs slapped against Rami’s ass. Rami leant in and sealed their mouths together. In between kisses Rami muttered against Joe’s lips

“You’re gonna...........I’m......... untouched.......you’re.........Joe.....” Rami sobbed, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

 

Joe found Rami’s eyes with his own and taking his hands from Rami’s waist he cupped Rami’s face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Joe’s muscles screamed at him as he continued to buck into Rami. Rami was still rolling his hips, chasing that intense feeling bubbling under his skin.

 

“Come for me Rami” Joe whispered as he brushed a stray tear from Rami’s cheek.

 

“Show me how.....how beautiful.......oh god...how beautiful you look when you come....”

Joe paused trying to ward off his own orgasm. He took a deep breath,

 

“Untouched” he breathed into Rami’s mouth before licking into him and pressing their lips together.

 

Rami’s whole body went rigid, every muscle pulled taught as his orgasm hit. He’d never felt like this before and he never wanted it to end;

 

“I’m coming.......JoeJoeJoeJoeJoe ....... Aaaaaaaaaaaah............Joooooooooe” Rami wailed as his cock jumped and spurted up Joe’s chest, endless ribbons of white decorated Joe’s torso.

 

Rami slumped on top of Joe as his orgasm continued to crash over him. He vaguely heard Joe cursing and then;

“I’m coming babe......oh god.....I’m gonna come so hard......yes......oh god.....yes.........”

 

Rami let out a moan atthe feeling of Joe shuddering underneath him as he came inside him. He felt like he was floating and he grabbed onto Joe’s biceps, fingers digging in to the hard muscle as Joe shook through the after affects of his own orgasm.

 

Rami was unsure how much time had passed When he heard Joe sigh contentedly. “ I think I might be dead” Joe commented from underneath Rami’s curls.

“What a way to go huh?”

 

“Please don’t say that” Rami kissed Joe’s neck “I was kinda hoping we could do that again” he giggled sleepily as Joe curled round him and turned him on his side.

 

“Oh we will definitely be doing that again” Joe smirked before closing his eyes.

 

“Just give me half an hour babe.”

 

 

Rami watched Joe as he slept, his fingers tracing small, soothing circles on his hip bone. His face was relaxed, peaceful and Rami felt bad for his outburst earlier. It felt like ages ago now, but had only been a few hours.

He had to apologise, explain to Joe why he reacted the way he did. It wasn’t something he particularly wanted to think about again but Joe deserved to know.

It may have only been a couple of weeks since they’d met, but Rami knew there was a chemistry between them. Apart from the mind blowing sex, he felt like he could open up to Joe; trust him and he felt like he’d known him longer than he had. This was something special, he was confident in that and nothing was gonna spoil it.

Rami closed his eyes, smiling to himself and wondering how the hell he got so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry” Rami’s eyes scanned Joe’s sleepy face, watching intently. Joe blinked, the early morning sun shining across his bed and making Rami’s body look ethereal. He smiled as Rami’s face came into focus on the pillow beside him. 
> 
> “Ummm” Joe cleared his throat; dry from disuse. “Sorry for what?” Joe’s stomach flipped, had Rami decided that last night was a mistake and he was apologising before he left? Was he gonna leave Joe crying in bed, on his admittedly suspect sheets with a nights worth of wank material the only thing to remember Rami by? 
> 
>  
> 
> Rami explains his past to Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags. There's a couple of homophobic slurs used in this chapter, but they will only be in this chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but its heavy, so I kept it like that deliberately.   
> Its a little sad but Joe helps Rami forget.

“I’m sorry” Rami’s eyes scanned Joe’s sleepy face, watching intently. Joe blinked, the early morning sun shining across his bed and making Rami’s body look ethereal. He smiled as Rami’s face came into focus on the pillow beside him. 

“Ummm” Joe cleared his throat; dry from disuse. “Sorry for what?” Joe’s stomach flipped, had Rami decided that last night was a mistake and he was apologising before he left? Was he gonna leave Joe crying in bed, on his admittedly suspect sheets with a nights worth of wank material the only thing to remember Rami by? 

Rami watched Joe’s face fall and quickly brought his hand out to stroke Joe’s cheek. He gazed into Joe’s eyes.   
“I’m not going anywhere” he whispered, a small smile on his lips. “I actually called in sick” the smile changing to a smirk.  
“Not sure I could cope moving around too much today.” 

“Then why are you apologising? You don’t say sorry for being absolutely incredible in bed y’know?” Joe raised his brows and Rami snorted.

“It was pretty good wasn’t it?” Rami grinned, “You made me feel amazing” he added, his smile becoming softer. 

“Good doesn’t cut it Rami.......I think I heard angels singing at one point” Joe watched as Rami giggled. Pushing himself up to sit against the headboard, Joe took Rami’s hand in his.  
He traced his knuckles with his finger and brought his other hand round Rami’s shoulder, pulling him close. Rami’s sleep warm body fell into his.   
“What’s up? Why are you sorry?” 

Rami looked down, watched Joe’s fingers trace the thin skin of his knuckles, “I.....uhhhh for yesterday.....I owe you an explanation.”

“Rami.....” Joe started, but Rami cut him off,

“No....I do...I was horrid to you....you didn’t deserve that.......can I explain?”

Joe wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what Rami had to say right now. He had a feeling it was gonna be heavy and he was still enjoying basking in the afterglow of two orgasms. 

“I want you to know that what I’m going to tell you has no affect on how I feel about you ok?” Rami smiled softly at Joe;   
“I’m crazy about you, I think this could go somewhere.......” Rami traced his fingers over Joe’s chest, Joe’s grin wide on his tired face.   
“You’re crazy about me?” Joe couldn’t stop smiling. Rami nodded, blush colouring his cheeks. 

“Well I’m crazy about you too. I really am.” Joe couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Rami had stayed over, wasn’t rushing away, and was crazy about him. He kinda wanted to do a little dance in celebration. Although that might change Rami’s mind about how he felt about Joe so he stayed put. 

“I just want to explain why I reacted like I did.” Rami continued. 

Joe nodded, lost in Rami’s beautiful eyes; which were wide and far to alert for this time of day. Joe probably looked a bit like a mole right now. 

“Okay” Joe agreed “If you’re sure? y’know you don’t have to tell me anything yet.”

“I am.”

Rami snuggled into Joe’s side and squeezed his hand. As be began talking Joe immediately felt Rami tense up against him, so he bent his head to press a kiss to Rami’s nose. Joe’s fingers found the curls at the back of Rami’s head and he began to stroke through them, attempting to relax him. 

“I haven’t been with anyone for a while.......probably about 10 months” Rami started.  
Joe grimaced, his six months without sex wasn’t that bad then?

“I was with someone before that.......was engaged actually.......”

Joe tensed at that and Rami laughed softly into his chest, stroking Joe’s tummy as if to soothe him and remind him that Rami was currently wrapped around him. Joe noticed Rami’s eyes were fixated on the window, like he was attempting to will himself back to that time; but really didn’t want to.

“I met him at the pool...... he was a bit older than me, had a kid.....Bill gave him lessons. He was handsome.......” Rami shrugged, almost telling himself it was all inevitable because of how the guy looked. 

“I don’t like him already” Joe continued to scratch at Rami’s scalp. He knew he was being petty, but he wanted Rami to call him handsome; even though he most definitely would not describe himself as that. 

“Joe.....” Rami looked up, his large eyes were faraway, glazed. “If it helps......you’re handsome too.....gorgeous even .......” he smiled before placing his head back on Joe’s chest.

Joe felt Rami’s warm breath fan out over his chest as he began taking again. 

“He flirted, I was flattered and we started dating. He’d been married to a woman......he was bi............Louis......his little boy lived between him and his Mom’s. Worried me a bit because I didn’t know if Louis would like having me around.... but it was ok, brilliant even....he was a great kid.”  
Rami took a breath as he remembered how sad Louis had been going to his Mom’s for the week. He’d wanted to stay with Rami and his Dad. 

“He was so good to me.....bought me gifts....took me to nice places....spoilt me. Guess I should have realised what was going on.”

“The weeks Louis was at his Mom’s place, P........he worked late most nights.....had his own business and it made sense that when Louis wasn’t there he worked extra time, and had business trips away.”

Joe didn’t miss how Rami had stopped himself from saying the guys name. On instinct Joe pulled him impossibly closer and kissed his mussed up curls.   
Rami sighed and rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of Joe’s chest. 

“I was an idiot really......so infatuated with him that nothing felt strange until we were engaged......he became quite controlling.....wouldn’t let me audition for plays at the theatre......or see my friends.......but I stayed....I was so in love the rest didn’t matter.”

Joe wanted to say something, explain to Rami that he wasn’t an idiot, that this guy obviously knew what he was doing and was very good at it. 

“We had a massive party for the engagement....my whole family came .... even my dad who was quite sick at the time. My Mom had never liked him, didn’t trust him....Mom’s intuition i guess...of course we fell out over it......many times......and.....and then my Dad ...” Rami stopped, breath shuddering as tears spilled out over his cheeks.  
“My Dad passed away......... but he did nothing.....wouldn’t come to the funeral......no comfort....nothing.”

Joe felt tears welling in his own eyes, listening to Rami choke back tears was heartbreaking, he’d been in that situation and couldn’t imagine how lonely Rami must have felt. He rested his temple against the soft cushion of Rami’s curls as he wrapped both his arms around him.

“I have a twin......Sami. He sat me down and tried to encourage me to leave....he was so angry at how he was treating me ..........I was so fucking stupid......thought he was the one.....even after all that with my Dad I still made excuses for him........he’d lost his Mum a long time ago and said it brought back too many memories.”

“Sami........he refused to listen to me....I wouldn’t listen to him.........he wouldn’t see me if I was with him....and then......”

Joe let his tears fall freely, soaking into Rami’s curls,  
“Rami.......you don’t......you don’t have to carry on......it’s ok.” Joe whispered

“Yes. Yes I do...” Rami replied, forcefully “It’s important......I wanna be with you.........you deserve to have an explanation for yesterday. You deserve to know what damaged goods.......” 

“No!” Joe raised his voice, he would not let some ex’s crazy behaviour let Rami think he wasn’t good enough. 

“Rami look at me...” Joe’s voice softened, “Please.”

Rami shuffled up and sat on Joe’s lap, his face inches from Joe’s.   
Joe reached out and wiped away his tears, placing a soft kiss on his plush lips. 

“I haven’t spoken to Sami in over a year.....” Rami continued. Joe watched his bottom lip tremble and tears make their way down his cheeks. 

“He......refused to see me.........my twin..the person who knows me better than anyone. He said he couldn’t watch me ruin my life and that was it.....haven’t spoken to him since......I chose a guy before my twin brother....I still can’t believe I did that.” Rami sniffed and wiped and his face. 

“Rami......I’m sorry” Joe pulled him into a hug and let him sob into his neck. 

“I miss him so much.” Rami said as he dragged his fingers through the back of Joe’s hair.

“Have you tried to contact him?” Joe asked cautiously.  
He felt Rami shake his head against his shoulder.   
“I can’t.......I’m so embarrassed.......I don’t think he’ll want anything to do with me.”

Joe knew he had to tread carefully here, he wanted to tell Rami that maybe his brother would want him to make contact, but he would bring that up another time.   
This was a lot for the morning after their first night together but if Rami wanted him to know all this then he wasn’t gonna stop him.

“........about six months after my Dad died I had to go to a training course for work......lifeguard stuff. It was a bit further up the coast..........I was there for a week.....a week that Louis was with his Mom. He hadn’t asked where I was going, and I hadn’t said....he wasn’t particularly interested in my life by this point.....just wanted me in his bed...”

Joe knew exactly what was coming and he gently peppered kisses over Rami’s forehead, soothing him.

“.......I was on the beach and saw him.....he was walking with a woman and a kid.........I should have just left.... but I saw him pick up the girl and then kiss this woman....I knew.....I should have walked away but instead I approached them.”

Rami took a deep breath.

“......he was so good at pretending....looked right through me....and when I asked what he was doing......he punched me.....started shouting homophobic slurs...he pushed me to the ground and kicked me so hard he broke three of my ribs...........before I blacked out from the pain I just remember saying to him....... you lied to me. And all he did was laugh.......pulled off the ring he’d given me and walked away with her......and the little girl who just seen her dad beat up a ‘faggot’ as he called me...... I woke up in the hospital later that day. Bill told me a couple of weeks later that Louis wasn’t going to lessons anymore........he’d moved to his Mom’s full time. His Dad had been living a double life......Louis had no clue and neither did his Mom.” 

Rami was silent, eyes closed and breathing quickly; obviously reliving that horrendous day. 

“Rami.......” Joe spoke softly, afraid he’d startle him. He had so many questions but now was not the time. Rami’s scumbag ex had beat the shit out of him and Joe wanted nothing more than to find him and repay the favour. His heated reaction to Rami being hurt; Rami who he hadn’t known that long, surprised even himself. 

Rami’s eyes remained closed “.......that’s why I have an issue with lying.......but I overreacted and I want you to know how sorry I am.”

“Oh Rami........I’m sorry too.....if I’d actually been a normal guy I would have just asked you out. I shouldn’t have lied to you. Fuck”

Joe blinked back tears. Wondering whether Rami could actually trust him.

“I don’t think I want to be with a ‘normal’ guy.” Rami murmured into Joe’s neck. His face was still pressed into the warm skin there, it was comforting.

“Now you know how messed up I am......feel free to.....”

Joe grabbed Rami’s waist tightly and flipped them over, positioning his hips between Rami’s thighs, he laughed briefly at Rami’s confused expression.

“I’m going nowhere” Joe whispered before kissing Rami softly.   
“You make me happy........I want......will you.....” Joe stumbled over his words, was it too early to ask Rami to date him?   
Rami moaned, understanding what Joe was getting at. He dug his fingers into the curve of Joe’s ass. 

“I want you....” Rami breathed, pushing his hips up; his hardening cock brushing against Joe’s. 

“You sure? I don’t want to take advantage.....you’re still upset Rami.” Joe frowned. Turning down an offer of sex was crazy he knew, but he cared about Rami, didn’t want to be an asshole. 

“Of course I’m sure......wanna....wanna feel you inside me....please.” 

Joe bit at Rami’s collarbones as he moved to the side and traced Rami’s hole with two of his fingers. He was still slightly loose from last night, but no way was Joe gonna risk hurting him. 

“Pass me the lube babe.” Joe slicked up two fingers and locking eyes with Rami, pushed one inside. Rami’s eyes fluttered closed as Joe gently fingered him open again. 

“You’re so beautiful” Joe breathed reverently, watching Rami’s chest rise and fall. His bottom lip was between his teeth again; heat coiling in Joe’s belly as he watched Rami release his lip and release a breathy moan

“More.....Joe please” Rami’s brow was furrowed, his hips shifting on the bed. Joe pushed in a second finger, crooking them both and rubbing against Rami’s prostate. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmm.....oh.....oh.....Joe.”  
Rami pulled Joe down towards him, kissing him heatedly as he pushed himself down onto Joe’s fingers.

“Oh there......please......” Rami couldn’t believe how well Joe knew his body already. He’d never felt as relaxed and comfortable with someone so soon. Joe was special and Rami had every intention of never letting him go.

“You ready babe?” Joe rubbed his nose against Rami’s, eyes closed. Rami swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. 

“Thank you” Rami whispered, taking Joe’s cock in his hand. “Thank you for not.......” he took a breath. Joe shuddered beside him, leaning down and kissing him so softly, Rami thought he might cry with how tender Joe it was. 

“I’m ready sweetheart” 

Joe’s answering smile at the pet name had Rami’s stomach filling with butterflies.   
Joe pulled on a condom and pushed slowly inside Rami. There was no urgency like last night; Joe bottomed out and they sighed in unison. Rami wrapped his legs around Joe’s waist and pushed his hips up encouraging him to move.   
As he thrust slow and deep inside Rami, Joe’s emotions bubbled to the surface and he hid his face into the crook of Rami’s neck, biting and sucking at his soft skin, attempting to hide his tears.

“I know Joe.......it’s ok......I’m ok........” Rami tugged on the short hairs at the back of Joe’s head, hardly believing that this man currently making his toes curl was so emotionally invested in him. 

Joe placed his weight on his elbows, positioning himself so their entire torsos were touching. He licked into Rami’s mouth gently, biting on his top lip and relishing in the whine Rami let out.   
Joe swivelled his hips, searching for the spot that would make Rami wail. He’d never had sex like this. He was barely moving inside Rami but he was so close already, heat coiling up his spine.  
Rami pushed his hips up into Joe and shuddered “There” he gasped before running his short nails up Joe’s back. 

“You feel so good” Joe whispered in his ear. For some reason they were both much quieter this morning, and although Joe loved the noise Rami made last night; the soft whimpers and moans falling from Rami were even more of a turn on.  
Rami nodded “Yeah........yeah.......shit.....” Joe’s belly was providing perfect friction against his cock and his orgasm was creeping up on him slowly. It felt like a wave slowly building and any second it would crash over him.

Joe prayed Rami was close, his thrusts were still deep, barely pulling out, but he upped the pace knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Babe......I’m........” Joe was cut off by a moan escaping from deep in his chest as his pleasure built.

“Close.......close sweetheart.....please......” Rami begged for something, anything.

Joe took both of Rami’s hands in his own and placed them above Rami’s head, he held on to them tightly and continued to move. The sweat coating their torsos allowed them to move against each other, impossibly close.

“Come for me...........” Joe breathed in to Rami’s ear just as his own orgasm hit. 

“Joe.....oh god...........” Rami clenched around him as Joe squeezed Rami’s hands in his own. Joe’s hips stuttered as he filled the condom, Rami spurting between their bellies. 

“Shit” Joe lay his head on Rami’s shoulder, letting go of his hands, Rami immediately wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

“Joe” Rami blew out a breath, Joe’s cock still twitching inside him.   
“I............l............I really.......l”

Lifting his head, Joe smiled, his eyes crinkling as they met Rami’s

“Yeah? Me too Rami........me too.”


End file.
